


Джунгли

by Moraine, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Нигерии все непредсказуемо. Очередная миссия оборачивается кошмаром, когда Аарон и его коллеги оказываются в заложниках у террористов. Помощи ждать неоткуда, а впереди долгий путь через джунгли. У Аарона одна цель – спасти своих друзей. Вопрос только в цене спасения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вольные фантазии на тему того, как именно Аарон и Эрик работали в неправительственной организации до ЗА и что там была за история с наркоторговцами.

Аарон прикладывает к глазам бинокль. Там, за окулярами, трое восставших мертвецов рвут на части еще живого человека. Отсюда не слышно, как тот кричит, видно только, как раскрывается его рот.

«Ты же видел что-то подобное», уговаривает себя Аарон: «Как люди убивают людей, как отрубают руки и ноги, как побивают камнями». Это ужасно, к этому нельзя привыкнуть, но… Аарон осознает, почему его охватывает шок. Дело не только в восставших мертвецах, не в том, что покойники набрасываются на живых. Просто он слишком привык разделять Африку и Америку. То, что возможно там, никогда не случится здесь. Тут какой-никакой, но дом, убежище. Смерть, боль, искалеченные люди – за океаном. Джунгли далеко, тигры и крокодилы надежно спрятаны в самой их чаще.

Но Аарон ошибался. Джунгли явили себя – как ему когда-то обещали. Они вырвались на свободу и захватили весь мир. Аарон смотрит в их тьму, слышит шелест деревьев и рев чудовищ. Тигры и крокодилы выходят на охоту.

Аарон делает глубокий вдох и входит джунгли: не первый раз и далеко не последний.

* * *

Жарко и влажно. Аарон успел отвыкнуть от здешнего воздуха – ощущения, что дышишь вскипяченной водой. Серая громадина Международного аэропорта имени Мурталы Мохаммеда закрывала полнеба и неприветливо смотрела стеклянными окнами. «Здравствуй, я вернулся», подумал Аарон. Икеджа, как и полагается мачехе, не снизошла до ответа. Только шум людских голосов, сигналы машин и гул взлетающих и садящихся самолетов. Как и дома, ему тут были не рады.

Внутри здания на полную мощность работали кондиционеры, и Аарон почувствовал себя вынырнувшим, наконец-то, с глубины пловцом.

–  Cherchez-vous quelqu'un, monsieur?

Знакомый голос.

На губах сама собой появилась улыбка. Аарон обернулся и тут же угодил в не по-женски крепкие объятия доктора Сесиль Ламбер.

– Рад тебя видеть, док.

– Ты опоздал.

– Пилот не мог посадить самолет добрые полчаса. Кажется, у них так и не хватило денег на новые полосы.

– Хоть на кондиционеры хватило. Помнишь, как мы тут чуть не сдохли четыре года назад? – Сесиль отстранилась и окинула Аарона пристальным взглядом. Вряд ли кто-то из них изменился за прошедшее время. Сама доктор Ламбер не изменилась точно, разве что немного прибавилось седины в собранных в хвост темно-русых волосах.

– Выглядишь так себе, – наконец вынесла приговор Сесиль.

– Турбулентность.

– Это теперь так политкорректно называют пилотов, у которых руки растут из жопы? Но я не про твою зеленую физиономию. Как дома?

– Как всегда. – Аарон пожал плечами и поспешил сменить тему. – Я думал, меня встретит Генри.

– А, ты не знаешь? – Сесиль взяла его под руку и потащила к выходу. – Генри завязал. Женился, остепенился, сменил работу на более безопасную. И поближе к дому.

– Бывает.

– Бывает, – эхом откликнулась Сесиль, которую во Франции ждали муж и два взрослых сына.

Вокруг текла людская толпа… Нет, не так – толпа их обтекала, хотя в Лагосе белые люди не такая уж и редкость. Это ведь не джунгли, это цивилизация. А в глуши местные будут смотреть на тебя как на диковинку. Хотя ощущать себя меньшинством Аарон привык уже давно и совсем не из-за цвета кожи.

– Кто теперь вместо Генри?

– Увидишь. Только не впадай в грех уныния – он раньше работал с Говардом, и тот считает, что из парня выйдет толк.

– Я слышу скепсис в твоем голосе.

Сесиль выразительно закатила глаза и ускорила шаг.

Снова жара и духота. В дождливый сезон Лагос превращался в ад, хотя Аарон не помнил, был ли среди девяти кругов тот, где грешников мучали западно-африканским климатом. Наверное, старикашке Данте просто не хватило воображения.

– Сеньора доктор, я тут! – Возле разбитой старенькой тойоты махал руками черноволосый молодой человек лет, наверное, двадцати.

– Серджио, это Аарон. Аарон, это Серджио. А теперь давайте сядем в машину, пока мы все не получили тепловой удар.

– Как скажете, сеньора доктор! А как же багаж сеньора Аарона?

Сесиль и Аарон переглянулись, и сеньора доктор не выдержала первой – рассмеялась.

– Вот весь мой багаж. – Аарон распахнул заднюю дверцу и бросил на сиденье рюкзак.

– Учись путешествовать налегке, Серджио. – Сесиль устроилась спереди. – Omnia mea mecum porto. Так говорили твои предки.

Серджио с сомнением покосился на рюкзак Аарона и наконец-то уселся за руль. Тойота, душераздивающе взвизгнув, рванула с места так, что Аарона вдавило в спинку сиденья. Кажется, теперь понятно, откуда взялся скепсис Сесиль.

– Какие планы, док? – спросил Аарон, глядя на проносящуюся мимо Икеджу. Кажется, с прошлого раза зданий тут прибавилось. Пригород рос, как на дрожжах.

– Дооформить бумаги – раз. Еще раз согласовать маршрут – два. А то опять ходят разговоры о беспорядках. Но это Виллем подробнее расскажет. Получить все медикаменты – три. Надеюсь, в этот раз местные ничего не попробуют спереть! Черт! И Гарба опять что-то мутит. Так что прочистить ему мозги – четыре. Тут я полагаюсь на тебя. И еще до хрена всего – Эрик, как всегда, помнит лучше.

Аарон невольно улыбнулся.

– Что? – Сесиль посмотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида. – Рад, что ни один негодяй его не сманил?

– Рад, – признался Аарон. – Привык с ним работать.

Сесиль прищурилась:

– Я тоже. И ни одному стервятнику его не отдам. Тем более, если он из Армии спасения.

– Не любите Армию спасения, сеньора доктор? – удивился Серджио.

– И ты не должен. Ты же католик! А они – евангелисты. И лицемерные ханжи в придачу.

– Как скажете, – немного неуверенно пробормотал тот.

– Ничего, вот столкнешься с ними – тоже пиетета поубавится.

– А сеньор Аарон? Вы ведь протестант, как и сеньор Ганс?

– В глазах соотечественников он хуже сатаны, – ответила вместо Аарона Сесиль. – Он ко всему прочему еще и атеист.

Серджио улыбнулся еще неуверенней.

– Не запугивай нашего нового работника раньше времени, – усмехнулся Аарон.

– Поздно. Ему уже почти все про нас вообще и про тебя в частности доложили.

Аарон только приподнял брови.

Тойота еще раз взвизгнула и замерла на светофоре.

– Черт, Серджио! Будешь нас так везти, все оборудование перебьешь, – послала ему хмурый взгляд Сесиль.

– Не-не, сеньора доктор, там я буду аккуратней! Обещаю.

– Да неужели? – едва слышно пробормотала та.

– Почему ты перешел к нам от Говарда? – на всякий случай решил сменить тему Аарон.

– О, у вас работа важнее! – радостно откликнулся Серджио и опять погнал несчастную машину так, будто собрался выиграть Формулу-1. – И это настоящая работа, понимаете? Не по городам мотаться, не скучать, пока наши то с одной местной шишкой переговоры ведут, то с другой, а помогать людям!

Аарон посмотрел на лицо Серджио в зеркале заднего вида. Так и есть – глаза горят, лицо сияет энтузиазмом… Неужели и сам Аарон когда-то был таким? Все же нет, он никогда не стремился осчастливить этот мир, как, похоже, вознамерился Серджио.

– …людей всегда не хватает, – продолжал тем временем тот. – Когда сеньор Генри ушел, я к вам и попросился. Сеньор Говард меня отговаривал, но я уже решил. Про сеньору доктора у нас легенды ходят. Это такая честь с ней работать!

– Господи! – Сесиль покачала головой и отвернулась к окну.

– И про вас я тоже много слышал!

Аарон поймал в зеркале любопытный взгляд Серджио, и на миг захотелось, как и Сесиль, уставиться в окно. Вместо этого он пожал плечами.

– Не думаю, что моя жизнь настолько интересная.

– Что вы, сеньор! Я слышал, что это вы уговорили сумасшедших из MEND пропустить наш конвой. Они ведь правда хотели всех перестрелять?

– Это давняя история.

– Ей два года.

Еще один любопытный взгляд, даже слишком любопытный. Аарон гадал, решится ли Серджио на следующий вопрос, уже никак не относившийся к работе, но они наконец-то доехали до отеля.

– Нагонишь нас внутри. – Сесиль вышла из машины, оставив Серджио парковаться, и мрачно добавила, поглядев на здание: – Чертовы дешевые отели.

Аарон последовал за ней.

Уже в лифте, гудевшем так, будто он собрался застрять между этажами, Сесиль послала Аарону вопросительный взгляд:

– Что скажешь о новичке?

– Восторжен.

– И все?

– Надо посмотреть его в деле.

– Ты слишком дипломатичен.

– Я знаю, что ты не любишь чрезмерно восторженных.

– Они быстрее всех перегорают. – Сесиль нахмурилась так, что морщинка между ее бровей стала еще глубже. – Сбегают после первой же миссии.

– Дадим ему шанс. Тем более, в этот раз все должно пройти относительно гладко.

– Ха! Ничего подобного – Виллем тебя еще обрадует. Даю полчаса на душ, а потом жду у себя в номере на совещание.

* * *

Душ почти не помог. То ли Аарону показалось, то ли действительно неприятно тепловатая вода пахла ржавчиной, а как только он вытерся, жара и влажность снова будто окутали тело тонкой пленкой пота, как второй одеждой. Мойся – не мойся, без толку. Кондиционер в номере вроде работал, но Аарон этого почти не ощущал. К черту, пара дней – и он снова привыкнет.

В номере Сесиль Аарона уже ждали. За исключением Серджио сплошь знакомые лица: еще один врач Ганс Коссман, медсестра-бельгийка Лаура, инженер и на все руки мастер швед Юлиус и два логиста: голландец Виллем и американец, как и сам Аарон, Эрик.

– А вот и последний член нашей команды! – Объятия у Виллема были просто медвежьи. – Сейчас введем тебя в курс дела!

– Ты его придушишь, и некого будет вводить, – недовольно заметила Лаура. От нее Аарон получил поцелуй в щеку, потом пожал руки Гансу и Юлиусу, кивнул Эрику. Тот, как обычно, стоял чуть поодаль и улыбался. Он всегда казался чуть отстраненным, не в кругу своих, а рядом, словно этакий ангел-хранитель за плечом. Все они уже к этому привыкли, и никто не навязывался, не пытался подойти ближе.

– Тут у многих странности, – еще давно сказал Аарону Виллем. – Кто хочет, тот рассказывает, кто хочет – молчит. Главное, что люди работают и помогают. А остальное неважно.

Эрик определенно принадлежал к тем, кто хотел молчать. За все годы знакомства Аарон знал об Эрике Райли разве что только то, что оба они американцы и родом из северных штатов. Почему он стал волонтером, что с его семьей, где он учился, чем занимался? Можно, конечно, исхитриться и залезть в личное дело, но зачем? Для этого Аарон слишком уважал Эрика.

– Так что у нас в этот раз? – спросил Аарон, когда все устроились за столом, на котором была разложена карта Нигерии. – Снова MEND?

– И они тоже. – Виллем катал по карте красный маркер. – Опять убили кого-то из иностранцев-нефтяников. Но если повезет, мы не доберемся до тех районов, где они орудуют. Мы же в этот раз не по югу пойдем, а западнее. Нас с Эриком другое беспокоит.

– Боко харам, – коротко отозвался тот, и Аарон приподнял бровь.

– Но они же на севере.

– Мы тоже так думали. – Виллем нахмурился. – Но недавно стали ходить слухи, что эти психи появились южнее Нигера и Бенуэ. И что только там забыли? Впрочем, у нас еще есть время все уточнить.

– А что говорят власти?

– Власти, как обычно, молчат, – ответила вместо Виллема Сесиль. – Но только исламистов нам сейчас не хватало!

– Охрану хоть нам выделят?

– На это у них совести хватило, – заметил Виллем. – До Илорина проблем не будет. А вот там нам придется углубиться в джунгли.

– По воздуху никак?

Эрик покачал головой:

– Везде, где можно, мы уже договорились. Но часть пути придется проделать по лесу. Здесь, здесь и здесь. – Он провел по карте длинным худым пальцем. – Нам нужно посетить эти деревни.

– Если все будет хорошо, – добавила Сесиль, склонившись над картой, – то потом доберемся до окрестностей Джеббы. Мы с Гансом сменим в тамошних больницах наших врачей.

– Не будем забывать и о местных разбойниках. – Аарон почесал подбородок.

– И о твоих приятелях-наркоторговцах, – не удержался Виллем.

– Приятелях? – первый раз за совещание подал голос Серджио.

– Виллем пошутил. – Аарон послал приятелю осуждающий взгляд. – У нас как-то было столкновение с наркоторговцами как раз в штате Квара, куда мы собираемся и сейчас. Нам тогда очень повезло, что все остались живы.

– И поэтому Аарон – наш главный негоциатор, – прошептал Эрик, улыбнувшись.

– Вернемся к делу. – Сесиль отобрала у Виллема маркер и постучала по столу, не дав Серджио ни малейшего шанса спросить, что именно тогда случилось. – Что говорит Гарба как наш местный специалист?

– Как всегда. – Теперь настала очередь хмуриться Эрика. – Утверждает, что все будет хорошо. А в радикальных исламистов на нашем маршруте не верит.

– Он всегда не верит в неприятности. Боится, наверное, что мы перепугаемся, не поедем, а значит, ему не заплатим, – вздохнул Аарон. Все же Гарба был жаден донельзя. Хотя его можно понять – платили ему неплохо, а по здешним меркам так и вообще хорошо.

– Замены ему все равно нет, – заметил Ганс. – Кто из нас знает столько местных языков, сколько он?

– Увы, – развел руками Виллем. – Я с грехом пополам объяснюсь на фула и йоруба, но мне до него далеко. Эрик и ты, Аарон, немного понимаете хауса. Но тут в каждом поганом штате по десятку языков! Я уже молчу про чертовы диалекты.

– Я тоже знаю, – снова вступил Серджио. – Хауса. И йоруба.

– Молодец, новичок! Учи дальше. Пока хотя бы с десяток не освоишь, толку будет мало.

Похоже, Серджио решил, что Виллем шутит, но тот был совершенно серьезен. Пусть английский и считался в Нигерии lingua franca, но без знания кучи местных языков тут не обойтись, особенно если ты путешествуешь в глубине страны из одной деревушки до другой.

– Значит, ждем конца дождей и выдвигаемся, – подытожил Аарон. – А до этого проверяем, насколько можем, обстановку.

– А потом действуем по обстоятельствам. Как и всегда. – Виллем почесал в затылке. – Будем надеяться, что все утрясется до того, как мы окажемся в Джеббе. В конце концов, если стряслось что-то действительно серьезное, нас бы просто не пустили. Умару Яр-Адуа над своей репутацией трясется.

– Все политиканы всегда трясутся над своей репутацией, а люди тем временем умирают, – поморщилась Сесиль.

Обсуждение закончилось через час, и под конец Аарон понял, что если не доберется сейчас до своего номера и не ляжет в кровать, то уснет прямо здесь.

– Ладно, хватит на сегодня. – Сесиль хлопнула в ладоши. – Отдыхайте.

– А ты? – спросил Аарон.

– Нам с Гансом и Лаурой еще есть, что обсудить.

– Тогда мы с Юлиусом в город! – Виллем встал со стула и потянулся. – Серджио, ты как? Отпразднуем?

– Конечно! А сеньор Аарон?

– У сеньора Аарона такой вид, что он сейчас упадет и вырубится. Пожалей человека – он только с самолета. Потом наверстает. Эрик, ты как?

Виллем спрашивал каждый раз, словно надеялся, что Эрик передумает. Но тот, разумеется, покачал головой.

– Извини, я не компанейский человек.

– Зануда ты. Ладно, как знаешь.

– Эрик, – позвал Аарон, когда они вышли в коридор. – Насчет тех слухов. Как думаешь, насколько они серьезные?

Тот ненадолго замер, положив руку на пояс.

– Такие слухи ходят каждый год, сам знаешь, – наконец ответил он. – Но в последнее время их стало больше. Может, действительно на севере что-то затевается.

– Раньше речь о южном береге Нигера не шла.

– С одной стороны, это кажется маловероятным. С другой – все когда-то бывает впервые. Хуже всего, что когда мы окажемся в Кваре, со связью станет совсем плохо. Что-нибудь может твориться буквально в соседней деревушке, а мы об этом и не узнаем.

Аарон кивнул:

– Значит, придется смотреть по сторонам внимательнее, чем обычно. Завтра за завтраком еще раз пробежимся по маршруту?

– А Виллем?

Теперь Аарон рассмеялся:

– Если они с Юлиусом вознамерились всерьез повеселиться, то раньше обеда от него толка не будет.

Эрик наконец-то тоже улыбнулся:

– Ты прав. Тогда до завтра.

Аарон проследил, как тот прошел по коридору и скрылся в своем номере, и только после этого отправился к себе.

Как же жарко! За окнами уже начинало понемногу смеркаться, но до полной темноты было еще далеко. Аарон опустил жалюзи, решил еще раз принять в душ, но почти сразу же передумал: и слишком устал, и все равно легче не станет.

Он тяжело опустился на скрипнувшую кровать, посидел немного, потом сбросил кроссовки и вытянулся во весь рост. Только сейчас Аарона догнало ощущение, что он снова в Африке, что Вашингтон далеко-далеко за океаном. Тут все иное, даже пахнет иначе. Уже не чужое, но все равно иное – такое, что иногда от этого берет оторопь. И на ближайшие месяцы своим он себя будет чувствовать только внутри небольшой группы людей.

«А разве на родине остались люди, среди которых ты можешь чувствовать себя своим?» – шепнул внутри мерзкий голосок. Пожалуй, их нет. В семье Аарон давно был чужаком. Друзья? Кажется, все они здесь. Бойфренд? Тоже нет – со Стивеном они расстались полгода назад как раз из-за Африки.

– Я разве похож на жену капитана дальнего плавания? – огрызнулся тогда Стивен. – Буду торчать на берегу и ждать, пока тебя пристрелят или ты подхватишь какую-нибудь тропическую заразу или СПИД?

– СПИД можно подхватить и тут, – резонно, как ему казалось, заметил Аарон, и получил такой злой взгляд, что стало ясно, разговор ни к чему не приведет.

Сложно наладить личную жизнь, если твоя половина по одну сторону океана, а ты – по другую. Хотя Сесиль и Гансу как-то удалось. Но не у всех мужья и жены настолько терпеливы.

Интересно, а Эрик… Аарон невесело улыбнулся сам себе и закинул руки за голову. Про Эрика он не знал даже этого. Ждет ли его в Штатах подруга? Или все же друг? Сесиль ставила на то, что Эрик, как она выразилась, из одного лагеря с Аароном. Сам Аарон иногда с ней соглашался, а порой снова и снова начинал сомневаться. Впрочем, даже если Сесиль права, приударить за коллегой Аарон все равно считал недопустимым. Но это не отменяло того, что Эрик Аарону был интересен. Он мог показаться хрупким, но Аарон уже не раз убеждался, что это один из самых надежных людей, которых он знал. Надежных и обстоятельных. Нынешняя поездка должна пройти без сучка, без задоринки.

Аарон повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Усталость навалилась так сильно, что стало сложно пошевелить хоть рукой, хоть ногой. Надо уснуть. Завтра и все следующие дни, даже месяцы вряд ли ему выдастся хоть один свободный день.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я много про вас слышала, – говорит дама-конгрессмен Дианна Монро и улыбается. Дежурная политическая улыбка как она есть. Впрочем, симпатия во взгляде конгрессмена вполне искренняя. – И про ваши приключения в Нигерии.

– Полагаю, их сильно преувеличили, – так же дежурно отзывается Аарон.

– Редж, мой муж, – в каком-то смысле ваш поклонник. Он много жертвует на благотворительность. Хотя… – конгрессмен Монро вздыхает, – благотворительность, кажется, осталась в прошлом.

Похоже, вместе с благотворительностью в прошлом осталось множество вещей. Людям, оказавшимся в Александрии, невероятно повезло.

– О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить, конгрессмен?

– Зовите меня Дианной, – невесело смеется та. – Должности и звания теперь не имеют смысла.

Может быть.

– Редж говорил, вы были кем-то вроде переговорщика.

– Я занимался логистикой. Переговоры проистекали из этого.

– Тогда вы – именно тот, кто нам необходим.

Аарон молча ждет. И дожидается.

– Александрии нужны люди. Сейчас нас слишком мало, чтобы выжить. Однако если здесь окажутся не те… – Дианна хмурится. – Ладно, скажу прямо: если здесь окажутся люди, думающие только о себе, готовые убивать, грабить, насиловать, Александрия погибнет, и мы все погибнем вместе с ней.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я нашел вам нужных людей? Правильных людей?

Кажется, это все равно звучит несколько цинично, но Дианна только снова улыбается и кивает. Похоже, она верит, что Аарон умеет отделять агнцев от козлищ. Она не понимает, что есть обстоятельства, в которых любой человек, каким бы добрым и благородным он ни был, звереет. Не понимает, что добропорядочные обыватели порой страшнее отряда вооруженных головорезов. Не понимает… Хотя какая разница? Дианна Монро хочет не просто выжить, она хочет, чтобы выжила Александрия. По нынешним временам это мечта, за которую стоит побороться.

– Рекрутер. – Бывшая дама-конгрессмен от штата Огайо теперь улыбается не так дежурно, и Аарон ловит себя на мысли, что с Дианной он, пожалуй, сработается. – Я хочу, чтобы вы стали нашим рекрутером. Тем, кто ищет новых людей. Я доверяю вам будущее Александрии.

Как бы ни были плохи дела, кто-то всегда должен смотреть в будущее – Сесиль тоже в это верила, и Аарон ловит себя на том, что кивает Дианне Монро.

Они прощаются, Аарон отказывается от приглашения выпить чашечку кофе, и Редж Монро искренне этим огорчен, так искренне, что Аарон готов передумать, но потом ловит взгляды сыновей Реджа и Дианны. Спенсер смотрит равнодушно, словно ему все равно, кто или что перед ним: человек или дерево, в глазах Айдена смесь высокомерия, недоумения и вызова. Он словно спрашивает: почему мать беседует с таким, как ты? неужели не нашлось никого другого? Любопытно, каким в представлении Айдена должен быть этот другой?

Аарон не чувствует ни злости, ни раздражения, только усталость и легкую брезгливость. Айден Монро не первый и не последний. Но, главное, Айден Монро будет только смотреть, может, бросит что-нибудь вслед, самое большее – попытается вывести из себя. Но к такому Аарон привык, знает, как с этим совладать. Айден Монро обычен.

Аарон помнит другой взгляд, помнит не ненависть даже, что-то гораздо более сильное и всеобъемлющее. Помнит человека, который сказал: «Такие, как ты, не должны существовать». Помнит тот миг, когда понял, что умрет.

* * *

– Эти таблетки ты должна пить три раза в день, – ровно произнесла Сесиль и добавила: – Гарба, переведи!

Тот быстро сказал что-то высокому чернокожему мужчине с совершенно седой бородой, а тот заговорил с женщиной, прижимавшей к себе ребенка лет трех. В полуразвалившемся здании, которое тут приспособили под больницу, было безумно душно и воняло немытым телом, болезнью и мочой. Жуткая смесь, от которой они сбежали, организовав прием на одной из террас.

– А вот эти маленькие розовые, – Сесиль потрясла блистером, – для твоего сына. Поняла? Большие белые – для тебя, маленькие розовые – для ребенка.

Гарба снова начал переговоры, в которых Аарон улавливал одно слово из пяти. Что старик говорил женщине, он не понимал вообще.

– Чертов испорченный телефон, – устало пробормотала Сесиль. – Надеюсь, они ничего не перепутают.

Женщина дослушала, закивала, а потом быстро-быстро заговорила сама.

– Они благодарят вас, доктор Ламбер. Очень благодарят, – перевел Гарба.

– Тогда пусть через месяц явятся… черт, как называется этот их городок? В общем, пусть придут на повторный прием. Объясни им, что они должны это сделать, если хотят выздороветь.

– Попробую, доктор Ламбер. Но вы же знаете – они пока помирать не станут, не придут. Далеко же.

– Помирать станут – поздно будет.

Гарба опять заговорил, старик и женщина закивали, но Аарон понял – не придут. Сочтут, что если полегчало, так и незачем. Судя по мрачному лицу Сесиль, она думала о том же.

– Чтоб их всех черти взяли! Будь возможность – сама бы сюда через месяц вернулась. А так все, считай, впустую.

– Не совсем, – заметил Аарон.

Сесиль усмехнулась:

– Да, не совсем. Гарба, зови следующих.

Они провозились до самой темноты, пока, наконец, Гарба не принялся браниться и что-то кричать собравшимся вокруг людям. Те недовольно заворчали, но все же стали расходиться по домам. Хотя назвать эти халупы домами язык не поворачивался. Впрочем, по здешним меркам глиняные стены и соломенные крыши были далеко не худшим вариантом.

– Гарба нас защищает. Говорит, что доктора устали и жрать хотят, – пояснил вынырнувший из теней Виллем. – Что примут завтра утром.

– А если там кто-то срочный? – вскинулась Сесиль.

– Мы с Лаурой и Эриком походили, посмотрели. Вроде всех, кто был с острой болью, уже приняли.

– Хорошо. – Она опустила плечи.

– Не переживай. Тут и свой врач есть.

– Один-единственный на столько деревень? И тот еще неуч к тому же. Я давно просила, чтобы сюда прислали кого-нибудь из наших.

– Будь снисходительней к здешним медикам. Сейчас среди них появились и вполне толковые. А нашего, может, в следующем году пришлют.

– Может, – огрызнулась Сесиль.

– Я думаю сюда попроситься, – сказал, подойдя к ним, Ганс. Выглядел он таким же уставшим, как Сесиль. – Я тут потолковал с Марком – местным врачом. Он только счастлив будет.

– Марком?

– В честь евангелиста. Родители из христиан были, – слабо улыбнулся Ганс. – Ладно, идите уже – местные нам ужин организовали. Даже боюсь спрашивать, чье это мясо. Юлиус и Серджио рискнули попробовать, говорят, что есть можно, не отравимся.

На ужин и ночевку они устроились в еще одном ветхом здании. Но тут хоть пахло только пылью и землей. Четверо солдат, гордо называвшихся охраной, толку от которой, положа руку на сердце, было исчезающе мало, удрали в деревню. Аарон понадеялся, что позже они вернутся и помогут присмотреть за джипами.

– Боевые действия тут длились до двухтысячных, – рассказывал Юлиус. – С тех пор почти ничего не восстановили: людей нет, денег – тем более. С питьевой водой – жопа полная. Так что, Серджио, не вздумай пить из здешних колодцев, еще с холерой или дизентерией свалишься.

– Я знаю! – немного обижено воскликнул тот, но Юлиус продолжал:

– Надо пригнать сюда инженеров, причем побольше. Нам с Серджио вдвоем не справиться.

Эрик, слушая его, помечал что-то в блокноте, время от времени поднимал глаза и смотрел в темноту за окнами.

– Марк сказал, у них недавно была вспышка малярии, – заговорил Ганс. – Надо быть поосторожнее.

– Да все ближайшие джунгли – один большой комариный рассадник. Занимайся профилактикой – не занимайся, все равно есть шанс подхватить эту дрянь. Что у них с тем же хинином? – спросила Сесиль.

– Марк говорит, не хватает. В общем, как обычно. – Ганс с силой потер лицо. – Что нам еще осталось?

– Лекарства мы передали, в том числе и для ВААРТ. Завтра продолжим прием больных, – заговорил Эрик. – Послезавтра отправляемся дальше. Предпоследний пункт пути – доктор Эванс ждет и нас, и полагающуюся ей часть препаратов для ВААРТ. На все про все у нас еще два дня. А потом, наконец, едем в Джеббу, а оттуда развозим Сесиль и Ганса на места работы.

– Даже не верится, – покачала головой Сесиль.

– До Джеббы еще добраться надо, – заметил Юлиус. – А у нас один из джипов все время глохнет. Гарба клянется, что завтра раздобудет детали, но с какого хлама он их снимет?

– Намекаешь, что у нас все шансы увязнуть посреди джунглей?

– Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. Если что, от местных помощи редко когда дождешься.

– Почему? – не выдержал Серджио. – Мы же им помогаем.

Сесиль фыркнула, Ганс и Юлиус – тоже.

– Привыкай к человеческой неблагодарности, сынок. – Юлиус от души хлопнул Серджио по спине. – К тому, что для местных своя рубашка всегда ближе к телу. Так что одно дело – когда пришельцы дают волшебные таблеточки, совсем другое – когда у тех же пришельцев машины застрянут в какой-нибудь ямине. Это ж весело – смотреть, как они бегают, бранятся, пытаются что-то сделать. И те же лекарства красть весело, хотя эти придурки обычно даже не знают, от чего они.

Серджио тут же насупился, и Юлиус добавил:

– Забудь о том, что тебе будут платить добром за добро, и никогда не жди этого. Оно так не работает.

– А как оно работает?

– Делай добро, – вздохнул Юлиус, – и бросай его в пропасть. Только так оно и работает, Серджио. Только так.

* * *

– Держи. – Эрик протянул ему кружку с кофе. – Только осторожно, горячий.

– Ты мой спаситель, знаешь? – Аарон сидел на нагретых за день ступеньках черного входа больницы и понимал, что в ближайшие минут пятнадцать заставить себя подняться и пойти просто не сможет.

Эрик только улыбнулся.

– Сегодня народу было чуть ли не больше, чем вчера. Мне уже стало казаться, что этот день никогда не кончится, – признался Аарон, осторожно отхлебывая обжигающий кофе. Разумеется, тут же стало еще жарче, пот, кажется, прошиб даже под кожей, зато во рту пропал мерзкий привкус, изводивший добрые два часа.

– И все же снова вечер. – Эрик посмотрел на садящееся прямо в джунгли алое солнце. – Гарба отыскал каких-то местных чудо-механиков. Они с Юлиусом починили джип. Так что завтра с самого утра отправляемся.

– Вот и отлично.

Аарон продолжал делать маленькие глотки, Эрик стоял, прислонившись к стене, молчал и все так же смотрел на закат. Повисшая между ними тишина не угнетала, наоборот, она была правильной и какой-то уютной, домашней.

– Здесь красивые закаты, – неожиданно сам для себя заговорил Аарон, когда кружка опустела. – В Вашингтоне, как, наверное, и в любом другом городе, они не такие. Закат толком и не разглядишь за домами. А тут солнце словно тонет.

– На Потомаке тоже красивые закаты, – заметил Эрик. – В детстве я с семьей ездил на Великие водопады. Ты там бывал?

Аарон покачал головой и рискнул спросить:

– Ты живешь неподалеку от Вашингтона?

– В Росслине. Ты?

– Возле Джорджтауна.

Эрик снова замолчал. Аарон вгляделся в сумерки и понял, что тот улыбается:

– Получается, мы почти соседи.

– Надо будет как-нибудь на выходных посидеть по такому поводу в баре, – сказал Аарон и прикусил язык. Поздно. С чего он вообще решил, что Эрик захочет увидеться с ним, когда они вернутся из Африки? И, главное, все в группе знали о предпочтениях Аарона, и Эрик тоже знал. И мог счесть это предложение приглашением на свидание, которым оно не было. Или… Проклятье, кажется, Аарон сам немного запутался.

– Я подумаю, – дипломатично ответил Эрик. – Но сначала надо вернуться.

По крайней мере, он не сказал «нет». Хотя «Я подумаю», в сущности, ничем не лучше. То же «нет», просто вежливое, чтобы не портить отношения с коллегой. Черт. Аарон почувствовал себя тем еще идиотом. Вероятность встретить в Африке в составе одной и той же миссии соотечественника маленькая, но все же ненулевая. Вероятность, что этот человек окажется твоим соседом, мизерная, но – ладно – тоже ненулевая. Но вероятность, что он, как и ты, окажется геем, – из области фантастики.

– Нам завтра вставать ни свет, ни заря, – сказал Эрик. – Ложись спать.

– А ты?

– Сегодня моя очередь первым приглядывать за машинами.

– Думаешь, после кофе заснуть получится? – спросил Аарон и тут же зевнул.

Эрик опять улыбнулся:

– Мы так устали, что и после двух чашек получится.

Он оказался прав: как только Аарон добрался до постели, то сразу уснул. И тут же проснулся, оттого что кто-то тряс его за плечо.

– Что…

– Шшш! – прошипел Виллем. – Не разбуди никого. Собираться пора. Выползай на улицу живо.

Все еще сонный и ни черта не соображающий Аарон сполз с кровати, кое-как натянул рубашку поверх футболки и выбрался на двор. Проклятье! И зачем лишнюю одежду напялил? Еще даже солнце не встало, но снаружи уже было жарко и душно, разве чуть менее жарко и душно, чем внутри. На дворе не оказалось никого, даже чертовых солдат, только джипы.

– А где наша охрана?

– Где-то в деревне. Небось, дрыхнут, как сурки. Вот ублюдки! Ничего, без них управимся. Иди сюда, – позвал Виллем от одной из машин.

– Господи, ну и рань. – Аарон с силой потер лицо, пытаясь хоть как-то проснуться. – Это часть препаратов для доктора Эванс, да?

– Она самая. – Виллем забрался в кузов. – Вон планшет со списком. Давай быстренько проверим. Если местные что-то стащили, устою нашим охранникам такой разнос, что до конца жизни помнить будут!

– Скандаль – не скандаль толку мало.

– Вот возьму и добьюсь, чтобы толк был! – воинственно объявил Виллем.

– А говорят, северяне уравновешены и флегматичны.

– Ха, ты это скажи моим предкам, когда они надрали зад испанцам! – Виллем стукнул себя в грудь. – В этих венах течет кровь морских гезов. Вперед! За Вильгельма Молчаливого! За Оранский дом!

– Лекарства! – напомнил Аарон и понял, что наконец-то проснулся окончательно.

– Ладно, начинаем. Что там первым по списку?

– Абакавир…

Утреннюю тишину прорезала автоматная очередь. Почти одновременно раздался шум моторов, а выстрелы донеслись еще с нескольких сторон. Что за…

Все произошло почти одновременно. Виллем резко развернулся, начал что-то кричать. Во двор с диким ревом влетела машина... Три человека в кузове. Все вооружены.

– Виллем! – заорал Аарон, а мгновением позже друг тяжело рухнул на землю. Нет, не может быть! Черт! Аарон скорчился за джипом, подполз к Виллему. Неподвижному, мертвому Виллему, валявшемуся в луже собственной крови. Как?! Да чтоб…

Выстрелы не смолкали, наоборот, доносились уже со всех сторон. И крики! Местные жители, они… Рядом кто-то громко заговорил. Слова отдавались звоном в ушах, но Аарон заставил себя вслушаться. Хауса… Это хауса, значит… Боко харам?!

– Выходи с поднятыми руками. Я сказал – выходи с поднятыми руками!

Аарон подчинился, хотя все внутренности скрутились в тугой узел. Шанс получить, как Виллем, автоматную очередь, был огромен… Медленно и осторожно. Аарон привстал из-за джипа и замер с поднятыми руками. К нему подбежали двое мужчин в камуфляже и бросились обыскивать. Один продолжал что-то говорить на хауса, но знаний Аарона уже не хватало. Что-то про то, кто они, сколько людей…

Еще несколько автоматчиков пробежали мимо в здание. Аарон невольно дернулся за ними и тут же получил в живот.

– Подо…

Аарон упал в пыль рядом с Виллемом. Сверху по-прежнему что-то кричали. А потом кто-то все же огрел Аарона по голове. Сволочи…


	3. Chapter 3

– Я работаю с тобой, – говорит Эрик таким тоном, что становится ясно – это даже не обсуждается.

Аарон уже давно знает, когда в состоянии переубедить Эрика, а когда может с тем же успехом колотиться головой о каменную стену. Тот мягок и уступчив только на первый взгляд.

– Я знаю тебя. Ты будешь рисковать, – продолжает Эрик. – Ты порой словно не понимаешь, что чтобы помогать, нужно самому оставаться живым.

Аарон признает поражение, хотя рисковать Эриком дико, безумно боится. Но правда в том, что больше рисковать некем. Кому еще в Александрии Аарон доверит прикрыть себе спину? Люди, волею судеб собравшиеся здесь, друг другу чужаки. Аарон и Эрик для них – чужаки вдвойне. За их спинами уже слышны шепотки, кто-то, завидя обоих, демонстративно переходит на другую сторону улицы, но все знают, что Аарону благоволит Дианна, так что недовольство пока только копится, но не выплескивается. Хотя среди александрийцев есть и те, кто улыбается, пожимает руку, приглашает заглянуть в гости. Люди разные, напоминает себе Аарон. И хороших людей должно быть больше.

О том же он напоминает себе за стенами. Каждый день напоминает. Люди просто напуганы, потеряли веру, уже не раз обожглись… Аарон приводит их в Александрию. Они разные: кто-то благодарит, кто-то, узнав о нем и Эрике, начинает сторониться. Аарон все понимает. Он помнит: делай добро и бросай его в пропасть. Это работает только так.

Да, люди разные. И в какой-то момент Аарон стреляет в голову человеку, которого хотел спасти.

Эрик следует за Аароном тенью, предупреждает, страхует. И тоже стреляет – из укрытия, когда переговоры проваливаются и на Аарона разом прут трое вооруженных молодчиков.

Согласившись спасать, они вынуждены убивать. У мироздания чертовски черное чувство юмора.

* * *

– О, пришел в шебя! Шлава богу! – вырвал Аарона из забвения голос Сесиль. Голова дико болела, и он невольно застонал.

– Шшш, щел твой шереп.

И лежал этот череп как раз на коленях у Сесиль. Аарон осторожно осмотрелся, хотя голова отзывалась вспышками боли даже на движения глаз. Крошечный сарай без окон. Внутри пятеро: сам Аарон, Сесиль, Эрик, Ганс и Серджио. А остальные? Что с остальными?!

– Цел, – повторил Аарон. Да, он цел, просто избит. Ничего, бывало и хуже. – Что у тебя с лицом?

Сквозь щели в стенах и под крышей пробивалось достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть, что у Сесиль кровоподтек на пол-лица.

– Фигня. Шуб выбили. Они… шерт… эти уроды…

– Ш-ш-ш, тебе сейчас лучше не говорить.

– Эти уроды перебили все наше оборудование, – устало и зло произнес Ганс, скорчившийся у дальней стены. Левой рукой он придерживал правую, но крови вроде не было. – Все лекарства! Все препараты для ВААРТ! Ублюдки… Теперь люди не дождутся… Черт!

– Перелом? – спросил Аарон.

– Нет, кажется, вывих локтевого сустава. Ха, повезло, что правая! Я ж левша.

Значит, Сесиль и Ганс ранены. Зато Эрик и Серджио вроде целы, если не считать синяков. Уже хорошо. Лицо Серджио было совершенно белым и перепуганным, Эрик, наоборот, казался спокойным, только на щеках горели красные пятна.

Надо попробовать сесть. Голова на такую попытку отреагировала новой вспышкой боли. Но Аарон умудрился кое-как усесться и привалиться к стене.

– Поможете вправить? – попросил Ганс.

– Ты уверен, что только вывих? – спросила Сесиль.

– У тебя завалялся рентгеновский аппарат? Считай это самодиагностикой.

– Ну шмотри. Эрик, поможешь?

Тот кивнул.

– Серджио, а ты пока шледи за тем, что там творитша.

– Стрелять перестали. – Он ненадолго припал к щели. – Это ж хорошо, наверное?

Отличный вопрос!

– Надо прикинуть, сколько всего этих боевиков, – сказал Аарон. – Кажется, больше десятка.

– Кажетша, горашдо больше дешатка, – нахмурилась Сесиль. – Эрик, держи Ганша.

Она взяла Ганса за поврежденную руку:

– Шумеешь не закришать?

– Попробую, – пробормотал тот.

Эрик опустился рядом и обхватил Ганса за туловище, кивнул, и Сесиль резко дернула. Кость хрустнула, вставая на место. Ганс таки сдержался, только громко зашипел.

– Черт-черт-черт, – забормотал он, а потом добавил что-то по-немецки.

– Надо зафиксировать руку, – сказал Эрик.

Аарон огляделся. Из сарая, кажется, вынесли все: даже присесть негде, только на голой земле вместо пола. Нечем фиксировать.

– Могу пожертвовать рубашку, – предложил Аарон. – Сделаем из нее повязку.

– Сойдет, – откликнулся Ганс. – Все же получше будет. На всякий случай – ножа ни у кого нет?

– Шуки, вшех обышкали. – Сесиль поморщилась. – Придетша рвать так.

Она и Эрик кое-как зафиксировали Гансу руку, а Серджио все смотрел через щель наружу.

Снова донеслись звуки выстрелов, на этот раз далеких, и стихли, так и не приблизившись. Потом кто-то принялся кричать и кричал, наверное, минут пять, но Аарон не разобрал ни слова.

– Што… шерт… что там? – спросила Сесиль.

– Четверо вооруженных мужчин, – шепнул Серджио.

– Дерьмо. Ш-что с остальными?

– Виллема убили на моих глазах. – Аарон уставился на собственные руки. Надо понять, что тут произошло и происходит. Черт, все это похоже на бред! – Мы проверяли груз во дворе. Виллем стоял на джипе, когда боевики подъехали и принялись палить. В общем, у него не было ни малейшего шанса. Что с Юлиусом, Лаурой?

Эрик покачал головой:

– Не знаем. Хотя если их до сих пор не привели сюда, то, скорее всего, мертвы.

– Марка тоже убили, – сказал Ганс. – Местного врача. Я видел, как его выволокли на улицу и прострелили голову.

– Проклятье. – Аарон потер лицо руками. – Наши охранники?

– Не имею ни малейшего представления. Про Гарбу тоже ничего не знаю.

Гарба мог и выжить, если сообразил прикинуться местным. А четверых вооруженных недосолдат наверняка положили.

Снова какой-то шум.

– Что там? – шепнула Сесиль.

– Ничего не видно. – Серджио перебрался к другой стене, прижался лицом к щели. – Нет, бесполезно… – он повернулся лицом к остальным и добавил: – Нам нужно бежать.

Аарон откинул голову назад и прижался затылком к стене:

– И как ты это себе представляешь? У нас нет никакого оружия, Ганс ранен, а снаружи четверо мужчин с АК.

– Ну…

– Даже не думай, – буркнула Сесиль. – Никакого геройства, слышишь? Пока не поймем, кто нас взял в плен, зачем и сколько их, никто рисковать не будет.

– И мы будем просто сидеть и ждать?

Эрик потер переносицу и шумно вздохнул:

– Как минимум, нас не хотят убивать сразу же, иначе мы были бы уже мертвы. В лучшем случае, мы заложники. И тут время играет в нашу пользу, потому что нас скоро хватятся и начнут искать. Главная цель – дожить до этого момента. Не лезем на рожон, выполняем все приказы. Тебя же должны были инструктировать.

Серджио передернул плечами:

– Инструктировали, но…

– Мы гражданские, а не Рэмбо и не Джеймс Бонд, понимаешь? – вздохнул Ганс.

Серджио кивнул, хотя по лицу было видно, что ни черта он не понял:

– Хорошо, это лучший случай. А какой тогда худший?

Теперь настала очередь Аарона вздохнуть.

– Еда, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Если нам в течение дня принесут еду или хотя бы воду, то у нас есть шансы.

– И мы будем сидеть и ждать воды?

– Именно, – глухо ответил Ганс.

– Шерт! – Сесиль тоже припала к очередной щели. – Больница ведь там?

– Кажется. – Аарон поднялся, переждал, пока голова перестанет кружиться, и подошел к Сесиль.

– Тогда эти недоноски, похоже, ее подожгли.

– Господи, зачем? – почти простонал Серджио.

– Если они из Боко харам, то ясно, зачем, – отозвался Аарон.

– Думаешь? – спросил Ганс.

– Слухи ходили как раз об этом районе. Говорят эти люди на каком-то диалекте хауса… Как начнут молиться, точно узнаем.

– Тогда это самый дерьмовый сценарий из самых дерьмовых сценариев. – Лицо Сесиль застыло маской.

– Мы все еще живы, – напомнил Аарон.

Снаружи снова раздались выстрелы, но как Аарон и Сесиль ни пытались, разглядеть ничего не сумели. Потом их сменили Эрик и Серджио. А солнечные лучи медленно ползли по полу, отсчитывая время.

– Эй! – вдруг позвал Серджио. – Что это они…

– Намаз, – ровно произнес Эрик. – Полуденная молитва. Если не ошибаюсь, это называется зухр. Они мусульмане. – Он развернулся и посмотрел на Аарона. – Похоже, ты прав насчет Боко харам.

– Или это радикальные исламисты рангом помельче. Таких в Нигерии тоже хватает. – Голос Ганса Аарону совершенно не понравился.

– Рука сильно болит?

– Ничего, перетерплю. Эй, Серджио! Даже не вздумай провоцировать этих психов. Ты меня слышишь?

Тот облизнул губы и кивнул.

Эрик отошел от стены и уселся на корточки возле Аарона и Сесиль.

– Я вспоминаю утро, – едва слышно шепнул он. – Может, мне кажется, но эти типы не ожидали увидеть здесь чужаков.

– Почему ты так решил? – так же тихо отозвался Аарон.

– Они не знали, что с нами делать. Помнишь, Сесиль? Они спорили.

Она кивнула.

– Тот урод, который выбил мне шуб, и его приятель собирались меня приштрелить. А потом пришел третий тип, и тогда нас сюда и притащили.

– Тогда они не знают, насколько мы ценны, – уронил Аарон. – Это все усложняет.

– А мы ценны? – Эрик приподнял рыжие брови.

– Если они соизволят с нами поговорить, то можно поторговаться.

Эрик слабо улыбнулся:

– Будем надеяться.

Аарон улыбнулся в ответ, хотя ни на мгновение не чувствовал себя уверенным.

Ветер переменился, и теперь в сарае явственно ощущался запах гари от больницы. Единственной больнице в округе с хоть каким-то запасом лекарств. Черт, почему надо было ее сжигать? Просто чтобы сжечь? А что с местными жителями? Хотя их-то зачем убивать? Только чтобы запугать? О Юлиусе и Лауре Аарон старался не думать. Если бы они выжили, то уже давно оказались здесь. Значит, их застрелили, как Виллема, в самом начале. Да, наверное, так.

Серджио все метался по сараю зверем в клетке. Он ненадолго присаживался, снова вскакивал, обходил все стены, смотрел в каждую щель и снова почти падал на пол. И так раз за разом. И как хватало сил в той дикой жаре, что царила внутри?

Кажется, в какой-то момент Аарон все же забылся неглубоким сном, а когда очнулся, солнце клонилось к закату. Ганс рядом что-то бормотал на немецком, остальные молчали. Даже Серджио наконец угомонился, забившись в угол. Дико хотелось пить, а по лицу, шее и спине градом тек пот.

– Что-то новое?

Эрик, мокрый от пота, как и сам Аарон, покачал головой.

Никто так и не пришел. Никто так и не принес им хотя бы воду.

Дерьмо.

* * *

Аарон очнулся перед рассветом. Забытье, в которое он провалился ночью, совершенно не походило на сон и не принесло облегчения. Наоборот, стало хуже. Остальные дремали, только Эрик тут же вскинул голову и посмотрел на Аарона сквозь предрассветные сумерки.

Как же жарко! Еще один подобный день, и они умрут в чертовом сарае от обезвоживания. Теперь к царящим внутри запахам добавилась вонь от мочи и человеческого тела. Дальше станет только хуже.

– Что там? – спросил Аарон.

Эрик посмотрел в щель в стене:

– Все то же. Двое сидят у костра. Двое, судя по голосам, где-то рядом.

Никаких шансов. Аарону казалось, он только подумал об этом, но Эрик кивнул:

– Пожалуй.

– Ты умеешь обращаться с оружием?

Эрик положил локти на колени и вытянул руки перед собой. Его запястья белели в темноте, почти светились и казались чудовищно тонкими.

– Не умею. Никакого от меня толку.

– Это не входит в обязательные навыки.

– Пожалуй, стоило бы включить. – Эрик снова приник к щели. – О, солнце всходит. Сейчас у наших тюремщиков будет фаджр.

– Ты интересовался исламом?

Эрик помотал головой:

– Нет. И, чтобы предупредить твой вопрос, я мало о нем знаю. Просто у отца была хорошая библиотека, вот я с детства и читал все, до чего руки дотягивались. В основном энциклопедии с нижних полок. – Он немного рассеяно улыбнулся. – Отец мне разрешал читать все. Вообще все. Говорил, неважно, что я что-то не пойму. Все равно в голове отложится и потом пригодится. Кажется, это единственное, что он сделал правильно.

Эрик заговорил о своей семье первый раз за все годы их знакомства. До этого Аарон мог только гадать о его родных. Но Эрик уже опять замолчал и принялся следить за тем, что происходило на улице.

В своем углу завозился и глухо застонал Ганс. Аарон напрягся, но тот не проснулся, чуть поменял позу, чтобы, наверное, не так болела рука, и снова тишина.

Вдруг Эрик выпрямился и отшатнулся к стене:

– Два человека идут сюда!

– С оружием?

– Да. Эй, просыпайтесь! – Эрик принялся тормошить Серджио.

Сесиль и Ганс проснулись сами. Аарон уже слышал голоса снаружи, за дверью завозились, потом она распахнулась, ударившись о стену так, что сарай задрожал.

Вошедший мужчина внимательно осмотрел всех пленников, а потом ткнул в сторону Аарона дулом автомата:

– Встать!

Тот медленно поднялся.

– Поднять руки.

Мужчина кивнул головой на дверной проем:

– Вперед!

Что происходит? Их пришли убивать? Но тогда почему решили начать с Аарона? Этот человек явно высматривал именно его. Тогда не убивать – быть может, наконец-то переговорить. Аарон быстро кивнул Сесиль и шагнул к выходу.

– Вы куда его уводите?! – Серджио, идиот…

Мужчина мгновенно развернулся и ударил вскочившего Серджио прикладом прямо в лицо. Тот вскрикнул, упал, и над ним тут же склонилась Сесиль.

– Вперед! – уже с угрозой повторил мужчина. И Аарон пошел, надеясь, что если он вернется, все были бы живы.

За прошедшие сутки деревня изменилась. Сожженные дома, следы пуль и кровь на глиняных стенах. Возле одной из хижин лежали несколько трупов. Почему их не убрали? На такой жаре… Кажется, Аарон пошел медленнее, и его тут же пнули в спину.

Вот и пожарище на месте больницы. Видеть его было почти больно. А потом Аарон заметил шест. Тот торчал рядом, свежевытесанный, воткнутый уже после того, как пламя утихло. На шесте торчала человеческая голова – голова доктора Марка.

Проклятье!

На самом деле, Аарону хотелось ругаться в голос, приблизиться к шесту, хоть как-то выразить уважение несчастному доктору, хотя тому было уже все равно. Вместо этого Аарон мог только идти мимо, молясь, чтобы на шесте не оказались головы его друзей. А это зависело от результатов будущего разговора.

Пока конвой шел почти через всю деревню, Аарон пытался прикинуть, сколько же в отряде боевиков. Выходило порядка трех десятков. Может, больше. Откуда они выпрыгнули, словно черт из табакерки? Конвой остановился возле одного из самых богатых деревенских домов. Двое автоматчиков у входа, еще несколько вооруженных человек рядом, машины, среди которых Аарон узнал и джип миссии. Бывший джип миссии, поправил он себя.

Внутри Аарона довели до задних комнат и втолкнули в одну из них. Он каким-то чудом удержался на ногах, но в следующий миг его ударили под колени, и Аарон очутился на полу. Черт! Неважно, боль сейчас неважна. Важен человек, сидевший в глубине комнаты.

Аарон медленно поднял на него глаза. Незнакомец носил камуфляж, как и его подчиненные. Мужчине, наверное, было около тридцати пяти. Ширококостный, с короткими курчавыми волосами и крупным носом. Первый раз Аарон жалел, что не отличит нигерийца одной народности от нигерийца другой. Впрочем, заговорил этот человек со своим подчиненным на все том же хауса. Потом он перевел взгляд на Аарона и сказал на хорошем английском:

– Женщина и мужчина с поврежденной рукой врачи. Один молодой мужчина – инженер. Еще один, как и ты, логистик. Переговорщиком назвали тебя.

Кто назвал? Это мог сделать либо Гарба, либо охранники. Кто-то из них уцелел?!

Аарон осторожно склонил голову, надеясь, что это сойдет за кивок.

– Великое благо – убить таких, как вы. Но сначала я хочу узнать, есть ли тебе, что сказать?

Что же ему надо? Если этот человек фанатик, то зачем беседует? Если нет, зачем он устроил этот ад в деревне? С христианами из MEND проще – Аарон хотя бы понимал, о чем они говорят и чего хотят. Этот человек пока был непредсказуем.

– Мне… – произнес Аарон и сделал паузу. Никто не ударил его по затылку прикладом, и он продолжил: – позволено говорить?

Главарь захватчиков кивнул.

– Как мне к вам обращаться?

– Хаджи Касим Муса.

Это слово Аарон знал: хаджи – совершивший хадж, паломничество в Мекку. И человек небедный, потому что такое путешествие по карману отнюдь не любому. Тогда почему этот Касим Муса делает то, что делает? Нет, потом. Сейчас важнее, чтобы он согласился дать воду и еду.

– Хаджи Касим Муса, – повторил Аарон. – Мне позволено опустить руки?

Те уже ныли так, словно вот-вот отвалятся. Главарь захватчиков помотал головой. Вот ведь… Так! Если Гарба жив и все о них рассказал, то скрывать что-либо бессмысленно.

– Двое ваших пленников, доктор Сесиль Ламбер и доктор Ганс Коссман, хорошо известны в Европе. Новость, что они оказались в плену, вызовет большой отклик.

– А новость, что они мертвы? – усмехнулся Касим Муса.

– Большое возмущение, – спокойно ответил Аарон. Темные глаза его противника казались совсем непроницаемыми, и надо было срочно что-то с этой непроницаемостью сделать, иначе им всем конец. – Все зависит от того, чего вы хотите достичь. Если того, чтобы от президента Умару Яр-Адуа потребовали расследования этого убийства и всего, что такое расследование вызовет, то мы в вашей власти.

– В моей, – согласились с Аароном. – Вы все – мерзость перед лицом Аллаха. И женщина – особенно.

Касиму Мусе бесполезно говорить о ценности человеческой жизни, о том, что именно эти мерзости перед лицом Аллаха спасают людей в его стране. Ему наплевать. Но на что не наплевать? На деньги? Может, оружие? Что же…

– Если вы просто убьете нас и никто об этом не узнает, это будет бессмысленно.

– Ты это понимаешь, – довольно кивнул Касим Муса.

– Тогда могут пока мои люди получить воду и еду?

Тот осклабился:

– Ты наглый, как и говорили.

– Да, хаджи Касим Муса.

Он поднялся со стула, приблизился к Аарону и посмотрел с каким-то нехорошим любопытством, как, наверное, биолог рассматривает под микроскопом очень редкого, но чрезвычайно мерзкого червяка.

– Ваш проводник по имени Гарба все рассказал. И откуда вы родом, и кто вы такие, и насколько ценные. Много что рассказал, потому что очень хотел жить.

Значит, все же Гарба. Плохо – он слишком много про них знал. И если Гарба действительно рассказал все, у Аарона не осталось козырных карт.

– Мы – воины Аллаха. Мы несем истину и уничтожаем неверных. И мы не торгуемся.

Для того, кто не торговался, Касим Муса был подозрительно многословным. Аарон молчал и ждал продолжения.

– Такие, как вы, должны умереть. Если я решу, что вы умрете, ты прав, о вашей смерти узнают все. Поэтому пока твоим людям дозволено жить. И, быть может, я сочту, что лучше будет использовать их иначе.

Значит, вода и еда будут. Уже хорошо. А то, что этот ублюдок решил поиздеваться, устроить пытку неизвестностью, пока неважно. Потом надо будет придумать, что с этим делать.

– У доктора Ганса Коссмана сломана рука. Он может получить лекарства?

– На все воля Аллаха. Пусть терпит.

Аарон стиснул зубы, тихо выдохнул и задал следующий вопрос:

– В нашей группе были еще трое. Я могу узнать их судьбу?

– Лучше думай о своей. И молись.

Мертвы. Это и раньше было понятно, но сейчас осознание резануло гораздо острее. Как и Виллем, Юлиус и Лаура мертвы.

Касим Муса остановился прямо напротив Аарона:

– Может, над кем-то из вас Аллах и смилостивится. Но не над тобой.

Пауза. Кажется, от Аарона чего-то ждали: восклицания, вопроса, чего-то еще. Черта с два. Касим Муса слишком явно хотел сказать следующую фразу.

– Проводник Гарба рассказал все, – повторил он. – Все, что мог вспомнить. И о тебе тоже.

На миг Аарон растерялся.

– Такие, как ты, не должны существовать, – ровно сказал Касим Муса, так ровно, что у Аарона волосы на затылке встали дыбом. – Ты – большая мерзость перед лицом Аллаха, чем все четыре твоих спутника вместе.

Аарон уже столько раз сталкивался с ненавистью. Ему кричали оскорбления в лицо, его пытались избить, однажды – даже покалечить. Но впервые он почувствовал себя мышью перед удавом. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы просто спокойно смотреть в глаза Касиму Мусе.

– Ты – умрешь.

Кто-то… проклятье, кто же?.. сказал, что если вам говорят, что хотят вас убить, поверьте. И Аарон поверил, немедленно и безоговорочно. Что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни сделал, это ничего не изменит. Потому что в глазах человека напротив горело нечто иное, чем обычная ненависть. Слишком всеобъемлющее. В мире Касима Мусы просто не было места для такого, как Аарон.

* * *

Им действительно принесли воды – Аарон решил не задумываться, откуда ее взяли. Ничем подозрительным от нее не пахло, и этого достаточно. Зачерствевший хлеб и пожухлые овощи сошли за еду.

– Как Серджио? – спросил Аарон, устроившись со своей порцией рядом с дверью сарая.

– Нос не сломан, – усмехнулся Ганс.

Серджио, вытянувшийся во весь рост на полу, издал какой-то невнятный звук. Лицо у него было в потеках засохшей крови, а нос распух.

– Лежи, горе мое, – вздохнула Сесиль. – Повезло, что кости крепкие. Понял, почему надо сначала думать, а потом делать?

Тот не ответил.

– Что скажешь? – Эрик задал вопрос спокойным голосом, но смотрел на Аарона напряженно. – Нас передумали морить жаждой, а что дальше?

Аарон вздохнул:

– Похоже, ты был прав. Утром, когда сказал, что они не ожидал натолкнуться здесь на иностранцев. И, похоже, этот хаджи Касим Муса еще не решил, как ему выгоднее нас использовать. Точно могу сказать одно – просто так нас не убьют. Ему хочется показухи.

– Фанатики так предсказуемы, – пробормотала Сесиль.

– В каком-то смысле да. Хотя будь он честным ограниченным фанатиком, то приказал расстрелять нас сразу, а головы надел на шесты рядом с головой Марка.

– Образованный фанатик хуже ограниченного, – подал голос из своего угла Ганс.

– А он точно фанатик? – спросил Эрик.

Аарон вспомнил направленный на него взгляд.

– Фанатик. Нет, это не тот случай, когда кто-то циничный использует в своих целях фанатичных идиотов. Хотя… Двоемыслие порой свойственно и самым отъявленным фанатикам. Что мешает ему искренне верить и при этом преследовать какие-то свои цели, к Аллаху никакого отношения не имеющие?

Да, вопрос в том, есть ли такая цель у Касима Мусы? Или он все же оказался здесь, только чтобы жечь и убивать во славу своего бога? Если в первом случае они могут на что-то рассчитывать, то во втором обречены.

– Если протянем еще пару дней, нас хватятся, – сказала Сесиль.

Касим Муса не мог этого не понимать – того, что его пленников хватятся. А что потом? Он объявит о них как о заложниках? Убьет, а пленку с их казнью передаст на какой-то их местных каналов? Голова заныла, и Аарон потер виски. Надо думать, а не паниковать! Пока Касим Муса объявил, что умрет только Аарон. Черт… Аарон не знал, что чувствовали остальные, сам же он словно задыхался, а от того, что пытался изображать спокойствие, задыхался еще больше. Ему ничего не сказали: ни как он умрет, ни когда. Может, через час, может, через день. Ясно только одно – скоро. Проклятая неопределенность сводила с ума, чего Касим Муса наверняка и добивался.

– Ты как? – шепнул Эрик.

– Для нашего положения – просто отлично, – улыбнулся Аарон.

В глазах Эрика плескалось сомнение, но больше он ничего не спросил. И слава богу!

– А они не хотят нас перевести куда-нибудь в другое место? А то мы если не изжаримся, так сваримся, – вдруг подал голос Серджио. Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел почти жалобно. – Ну и… Тут туалета нет.

Ганс хохотнул:

– И не надейся. Это ж лишний повод нас унизить. Будем сидеть в собственных моче и дерьме, пока нас не соизволят зарезать.

– Ганс! – позвал Аарон.

– Черт… прости. – Тот провел здоровой рукой по лицу. – Просто…

– Болит?

– Меньше, чем вчера. Правда. Но эта гребанная рука так ноет!

– Ты точно уверен, что там был просто вывих?

– А какая теперь разница? Хер проверишь. Хорошо, что я не хирург.

К полудню снова начало припекать. Все молчали – сидели, изнеможенные, по своим углам, и смотрели в пустоту. Надо что-то делать. Что-то придумать и убедить Касима Мусу найти им тюрьму попрохладнее. Сказать ему, что полумертвых от жары людей убивать неинтересно? Черт… Вся выпитая с утра вода, кажется, уже вышла с потом, и во рту воцарилась Сахара. Сухой язык словно обдирал нёбо, даже глотать было сложно. Глупо так умирать, безумно глупо…

За стенами сарая заговорили, снова раздались шаги, и Аарон очнулся от очередной мерзкой полудремы-полубодрствования. Это за ним? Уже? Нет, не может быть, чтобы так скоро…

Внутрь заглянул уже знакомый тюремщик:

– Хаджи хочет видеть тебя.

Интересно, это такая вежливая форма слова «убить»?

Аарон не хотел умирать. Не хотел, мать вашу, так не хотел… Он кивнул и поднялся, еще раз кивнул остальным. На второй раз у Сержио хватило ума не вскакивать…

Главное – не думать. Вообще ни о чем не думать, только идти следом. И он просто так пойдет на убой? Пойдет, потому что куда деваться? Остальные четверо – им есть хотя бы, к кому возвращаться. У Сесиль – муж и сыновья, у Ганса – жена, у Серджио – родители, у Эрика… отца он упомянул.

Деревня опять казалась вымершей. Где все жители? Они обнаружились за домами на небольшой площадке. Тюремщик Аарона и его сопровождающие остановились неподалеку. Здесь толпы не было, и площадка отлично просматривалась.

– Гляди, – приказали Аарону.

На что? Две небольшие ямы посередине, рядом лопаты и груда камней с того краю, где стояла толпа. И все. И гробовая тишина, словно люди сами превратились в булыжники.

А потом толпа заволновалась, зашепталась, потому что к ней вышел Касим Муса. Боевики окружили и площадку, и людей, и Аарону стало жутко. Но Касим Муса пока только заговорил. Что-то про шариат, нарушение законов, неверных… Аарон улавливал знакомые слова, пытался сложить их во фразы, но смысл ускользал. Проклятье, что же…

Касим Муса замолчал и взмахнул рукой. Откуда-то донеслись крики, а по толпе рябью прошел стон. Что там? Автоматчики выволокли на площадку двоих людей в белой одежде, мужчину и женщину. Руки у обоих были связаны. Мужчина висел, опустив голову, между двумя бандитами, а женщина кричала – так надрывно, что у Аарона внутри все перевернулось. Женщину подхватили и опустили в яму – та оказалась ей примерно по бедра, мужчину тоже, и принялись закапывать. Да что… мужчина вдруг очнулся, вскинулся, и Аарон с ужасом узнал Гарбу. Удивительно, что узнал, потому что у того на лице живого места не было. Господи, да что с ним сделали…

– Стой.

Ствол автомата перегородил ему путь, и Аарон понял, что шагнул вперед.

– Стой здесь и смотри.

– Что это? Что здесь происходит?

Аарон не был уверен, что ему ответят, но тюремщик произнес:

– Правосудие Аллаха.

– Что сделали эти люди? Это же…

– Прелюбодеяние, – равнодушно отозвался тюремщик.

Какая чушь!

– Послушайте, Гарба…

– Замолчи или я выбью тебе все зубы, – так же равнодушно сказали ему.

Теперь кричал и Гарба, и Аарон опять вслушался. Нет, бесполезно! Голос Гарбы дрожал, слова сливались в одно большое невнятное нечто, в котором можно было только угадать, что Гарба невиновен. Только его экзекуторов это не волновало.

Нет, это все же бред какой-то! Почему… Хорошо, Касим Муса решил избавиться от Гарбы. Почему так? Почему просто не прострелить ему голову, как тому же Марку? Нет, нужно зрелище. Нужно показать свою силу, нужно, получается, не просто убить, но покарать. Но наверняка есть другие способы! Однако Касим Муса выбрал именно этот. И в чем провинилась женщина? Да и провинилась ли вообще?!

Мужчины с лопатами отошли в сторону, их жертвы торчали из земли, как кегли в кегельбане. А Аарон все еще не хотел верить своим глазам, осознать, свидетелем чего сейчас будет.

Касим Муса снова что-то произнес, и люди застыли. Один из боевиков приблизился к груде камней и что-то громко сказал. Никто не пошевелился, и он махнул рукой. Еще двое боевиков вытолкнули из толпы мужчину и сунули ему в руки камень. Даже со своего места Аарон видел, что человек трясся. Первый боевик снова что-то сказал, и автоматчики подняли оружие и направили на жителей деревни. В толпе кто-то крикнул, до Аарона донесся чей-то плач.

Мужчина медленно поднял камень. Замер ненадолго, потом размахнулся и кинул. Камень угодил в Гарбу, и главный боевик издал какой-то возглас. Потом вперед выпихнули следующего жителя…

Какие же невероятные ублюдки! Какие непостижимые… Вот так просто – заставить людей убивать. Чем им угрожали? Сказали, что если не будут участвовать в казни, то убьют их самих и их родных? Изничтожили и повязали этой мерзостью всех. Господи, господи, господи… Аарон никогда не верил в бога, но это слово вырывалось изнутри само, почти против воли.

Глухой удар – крик, глухой удар – крик, глухой удар – крик… Сколько это еще будет длиться? Груда камней у края площадки таяла, ужасающе медленно, но таяла. А груда камней возле Гарбы и несчастной женщины росла. Сначала женщина кричала, но когда очередной камень угодил ей в голову, затихла: то ли потеряла сознание, то ли – Аарон надеялся на это – наконец-то умерла. А Гарба все еще жил.

Сначала Аарон дергался от каждого удара и крика, словно это в него бросали камни, а затем накатило какое-то отупение: звуки заглохли, осталась только рыжая земля, камни, люди в белых одеждах, покрасневших от крови. Все это словно впечаталось в сетчатку, выжглось на ней. Закрой глаза – перед ними встанет то же самое.

– Таково правосудие Аллаха.

Аарон вздрогнул и понял, что Касим Муса стоит рядом.

– Это бред!

– Это раджм. Четверо надежных свидетелей видели акт прелюбодеяния. Тот, первый бросивший камень – муж этой прелюбодейки.

Аарон ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Он никогда никого раньше ненавидел – настолько, чтобы хотеть убить. Но стоявшего перед ним… человека ли?.. нет, в том-то и дело, что человека!.. наверное, убил бы.

Тебе это нравится, да? То, что ты творишь, – нравится? Считаешь это невероятно остроумным: одновременно избавиться от ставшего ненужным человека и показать силу людям, запугать их, разбить их жизни вдребезги?

А что он сам? Наставь Касим Муса оружие на Сесиль, Эрика, Ганса, Серджио, скажи, что убьет их, если Аарон не подчинится, то сам Аарон взял бы камень и бросил? Проклятье, он не знал ответа на этот вопрос, мог только молить, чтобы ему такой выбор делать не пришлось.

Камни наконец-то кончились, и Касим Муса махнул рукой. Его люди приблизились к телам, почти не видным за грудой камней. Сколько же крови… она пятнала все вокруг. Один из мужнин склонился к женщине, потыкал ее прикладом, и к ужасу Аарона она застонала. Господи! Мужчина выпрямился и посмотрел на своего командира. Касим Муса резко кивнул, и мужчина опустил приклад на голову несчастной. Теперь весь все? Она ведь не…

– Почему ты не стал отрицать слова той нечестивой собаки, Гарбы?

– Что? – Аарон все еще не мог отвести взгляда от женщины.

Над ухом громко фыркнули:

– Ты мог сказать, что он оклеветал тебя.

Аарон заставил себя повернуться и посмотреть ублюдку в глаза:

– Вы устроили тут эту пародию на правосудие, чтобы запугать людей, и спрашиваете меня о таком? Вам же это неважно.

– Аллаху все важно.

– Тогда, если Аллаху все важно, он все видит и все знает, любая ложь лишается смысла.

И твоя тоже.

Касим Муса качнул головой, словно понял, что имел в виду Аарон.

– Ты сам подписал себе приговор. Таким, как ты, полагается то же, что и прелюбодеям. Ты видел. И ты будешь следующим. Уведите.

Аарона ткнули в спину, но ноги словно приросли к земле. Но просто не мог сделать ни единого шага. Его схватили под руки и потащили. Аарон все оборачивался, пытался разглядеть, что с Гарбой. Он уже умер или его добьют так же, как женщину? Или…

Если бы боги действительно существовала, если бы все видели и все знали! Но тогда мерзавцы вроде Касима Мусы не могли бы творить то, что творили.

Снова чертов сарай. После безжалостного солнечного света Аарон видел только черноту и колышущиеся тени.

– Ты как? – спросила одна из них голосом Сесиль. – У тебя такое лицо, словно ты увидел дьявола.

– Я и увидел, – ответил Аарон. Что еще он мог сказать?


	4. Chapter 4

Жизнь Аарона и Эрика в Александрии быстро входит в колею. В их распоряжении целый дом, а не квартира, как раньше. Сначала дом кажется слишком большим и пустым, гулким из-за этой пустоты, но постепенно они его обживают. Из каждой вылазки Аарон и Эрик приносят вещи – сначала просто то, что приглянулось, зачем начинают выискивать что-то конкретное.

Аарон собирает регистрационные знаки автомобилей – почему нет? Вдруг удастся отыскать номера всех штатов? И неважно, что никому такая коллекция больше никогда не понадобится. Зато это придает дополнительный смысл. Они не только выживают, они пытаются жить.

Аарон осознает, что в каком-то смысле им с Эриком сейчас проще и лучше, чем прежде. Они занимаются тем же, чем занимались всегда. Но теперь все зависит только от них самих. За плечом не стоят ни политики, ни жертвователи, ни церковники всех мастей, ни ООН с ЮНИСЕФ и кучей других организаций, которые уж точно знают, как лучше и правильней. Теперь вся огромная ответственность за спасенных и приведенных в Александрию людей лежит на их с Эриком плечах.

Аарон согласен. Аарон познает истину, и она делает его свободным.

* * *

Почему Касим Муса собрал своих людей, забрал пленников и убрался прочь из деревни, Аарон не понимал. Их просто подняли среди ночи и сказали идти вперед. Быстро-быстро-быстро, не задерживая колонну.

– Остановитесь – получите пулю в затылок, – сказал уже знакомый Аарону боевик, один из немногих людей Касима Мусы, говоривших на английском.

И они пошли – сквозь ночные джунгли по едва заметной в темноте дороге. Машины ехали рядом – не так уж и быстро, но люди за ними еле поспевали. Несколько часов марафона почти на пределе сил, а потом отдых. Кажется, снова какая-то деревня, на этот раз, слава богу, заброшенная.

Пленников запихали в полуразвалившуюся хижину, сунули что-то из еды и оставили в темноте.

– Что, мать их, это было? – Ганс дышал во тьме загнанной лошадью.

– По крайней мере, они нас не убили, когда удрали из деревни, а взяли с собой, – заметила Сесиль. – Значит, мы все же ценны.

– Не передать, как я счастлив. Может, решили устроить нам этот, как его, раджм? Как Аарон рассказал? Это дело небыстрое, обстоятельное.

– Отдыхай и прекращай думать о всякой чуши. Серджио, ты как?

– Хорошо. Устал только.

– Уверен? У тебя со вчерашнего дня нездоровый вид.

– Нет, сеньора доктор, я в норме.

– Аарон?

Он кивнул, осознал, что в темноте ни черта не видать, и произнес:

– Живой.

– Я тоже, – подал голос Эрик. – Но надеюсь, нам дадут хоть пару часов на отдых.

Из-за чего же Касим Муса сорвался с места? Потому что наконец-то докторов стали искать? Вероятнее всего, из-за этого. Но все же почему так резко? Ведь хаджи знал, что поиски начнутся, так что мог рассчитать время. Тогда что-то еще?

И означало ли это, что Аарон получил отсрочку?

После раджма смерть из чего-то абстрактного стала конкретной. Аарон увидел, как именно его хотят убить. Это было… страшно. Удушающе, парализующе страшно. Только не с ним, только…

Долбанные стадии принятия! Отрицание, гнев, торг, отчаяние и смирение – он переживал их снова и снова, по кругу. Такого просто не может случиться! Когда сумасшедшие из MEND наставили на него АК, Аарон не поверил, что умрет. Когда наркоторговец ткнул ему дулом пистолета в висок, тоже. Все казалось чуточку нереальным, даже когда оружейная сталь холодила кожу. Но не сейчас. И Аарон не чувствовал ненависти к тем людям. Ни к Атику, ни к Мике, ни к… как звали того, третьего, которого все же убили? И Осман Зубейра и его подчиненные – Аарон считал, что они должны сидеть в тюрьме, но и только.

И с Касимом Мусой не поторгуешься. Точнее, единственное, о чем с ним можно попробовать поторговаться, жизни остальных. Только это и оставалось. Если не сам Аарон, так его друзья должны выжить. Черт со всем, пусть гребаное мироздание требует такую плату! Единственное, в чем Аарон хотел быть уверен, о чем был готов молиться, это чтобы Сесиль, Эрик, Ганс и Серджио выбрались из этого дерьма целыми!

Господи, почему же он такой дурак? Почему всю свою глупую жизнь занимался не тем? Он ведь мог успеть гораздо больше!

Аарон помнил, как Сесиль не раз приглашала его во Францию, а Ганс – в Германию.

– Прованс! – восклицала Сесиль. – Я покажу тебе лавандовые поля! Настоящие, а не глянцевые картинки из журналов. Эта выхолощенная хрень никакого отношения не имеет к лаванде. А какой там запах!

– Походишь по венским музеям, – говорил Ганс. – У меня там есть знакомые. Устроим тебе такую экскурсию, что до конца жизни не забудешь!

А Виллем… Виллем больше не пригласит в Голландию, не станет рассказывать о родной Гааге и не пообещает показать резиденцию королевы Беатрикс. И Лаура, и Юлиус…

Зачем же, Аарон, такой дурак, откладывал все на потом? В другой раз. Может быть. Ведь еще есть время. А теперь время истекло. И он так и не посидит с Эриком в баре на выходных. Не задаст ему один важный вопрос. Не плюнет на собственное решение не заводить романы на работе. Вообще больше ничего не сделает.

Идиот. Вот он кто – беспомощный идиот.

– Аарон. – Эрик в темноте положил руку ему на плечо.

– Что?

– А ты-то здоров? Ты весь день словно в прострации.

Аарон постарался как можно беззаботнее усмехнуться:

– Кажется, никак не могу прийти в себе после двух суток в том проклятом сарае.

– Поэтому почти ничего не съел?

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Аарон уставился на недоеденный кусок хлеба и луковицу в своих руках.

– Съел. – Он поспешно засунул хлеб в рот. Проклятье, кусок пропитался луковым запахом, и это было невыносимо! Аарон заставил себя проглотить его и часто задышал. Чертова тошнота! – Просто больше не хочется. Будешь? – Аарон положил луковицу в руку Эрику.

– Тебе надо есть, как и остальным.

В голосе Эрика появилось странное напряжение, и Аарон вгляделся в его лицо.

– Я ем, – мягко ответил он. – Просто… – Аарон снова усмехнулся. – В общем, я терпеть не могу лук.

Обратить все в шутку не удалось.

– Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас это не повод не есть?

Проклятье!

– Это не каприз, – наконец вздохнул Аарон. – И это… долгая история.

– У нас вся ночь впереди. – Эрик завозился в темноте, потом затих, и Аарон почувствовал его взгляд на щеке.

– Моя мать, она была несчастной женщиной. – Губы сами собой сложились в невеселую усмешку. – Несчастной из-за меня, из-за того, какой я уродился.

Эрик кивнул – Аарон едва разглядел этот жест.

– Она пыталась что-то предпринять. Чтобы я стал более мужественным, как она говорила. Делала кучу глупых и совершенно бессмысленных вещей. Вроде того…

– Вроде чего?

– Вроде того, чтобы, скажем, заставлять есть меня еду, которую я ненавидел. Звучит смешно, да? А я до сих пор просто не могу себя заставить есть некоторые продукты.

– Лук?

– И он в том числе. В общем, я очень рад, что в окрестностях нашего дома не было Тайгетской скалы.

Эрик едва слышно рассмеялся:

– Я тоже.

– Так что? Луковица твоя, если хочешь.

– Договорились.

Тихо. Ладно, почти тихо. Похрапывал Ганс, что-то бормотал во сне Серджио. За стенами развалюхи бродили люди, слышно было, как они переговариваются, как потрескивает костер. Но все равно – благословенная тишина.

– Я кое-что слышал сегодня, – вдруг сказал Эрик, хотя Аарон был уверен, что тот задремал. – Когда мы шли по джунглям. Обрывок разговора. Я не уверен, что понял правильно – какая-то смесь английского и местного языка. Не хауса.

– Говорили о нас?

– Нет. Точно нет. О каком-то товаре.

Аарон выпрямился:

– Товаре?

– Разговаривал тот человек, кажется, он кто-то вроде заместителя Касима Мусы, с одним из своих подчиненных. Что-то о договоренности о товаре, которая была нарушена. Вроде бы кто-то кого-то обманул или, наоборот, только попробовал обмануть. И я подумал… Этот товар – речь ведь могла идти о наркотиках?

Аарон резко кивнул:

– Террористы часто связаны с наркотрафиком.

– А Боко харам?

– Пока у нас нет уверенности, что Касим Муса именно оттуда, а не из какой-то группировки рангом пониже. Но сейчас это не так важно. Важнее, что на этой территории наркотрафик контролируют другие люди. И я не представляю, чтобы они позволили устроить на своих землях такое.

– Тебе виднее. Этот наш знакомец – Осман… Забыл, как дальше.

– Осман Зубейра. Именно. Если он еще жив – три года прошло. И он все же птица не настолько высокого полета. Я готов поверить, что они торгуют с террористами, но чтобы Осман Зубейра позволил кому-то еще, кроме себя и своих людей, разумеется, убивать местных жителей… Если только…

– Если? – эхом откликнулся Эрик.

– Если только что-то не произошло. Какие-то внутренние войны, передел рынка… не знаю. И наши приятели поневоле больше тут ничего не контролируют. Или, действительно, мертвы.

– Только войн наркокартелей нам не хватало.

– Проклятые местные наречия, – пробормотал Аарон. Хотя дело не только в наречиях: никто не будет говорить о своих делах рядом с пленниками.

– Все равно нам остается лишь слушать. – Эрик едва заметно улыбнулся. – Вдруг повезет и услышим еще что-нибудь?

Они слишком мало знают. Точнее, не знают вообще ничего! Но Аарон ставил бы на то, что Касим Муса тут не только из-за товара. Нет, главное для этого фанатика – его идеи. Наркотики, если он с ними связан, всего лишь средство, позволяющее получить деньги. А если во всем этом замешан еще и Осман Зубейра и те, кто стоит над ним… Как же именно они замешаны? Если Осман жив, он на стороне Касима Мусы или нет? Если, если, если… бесконечные если! Но даже если это передел наркотрафика, если Осман Зубейра – враг Касима Мусы, то как это сейчас поможет? Никак! При всех амбициях, при всем его желании прогрызться наверх Осман Зубейра – всего лишь один из исполнителей.

Аарон до сих пор прекрасно помнил этого человека, его подкупающую, но обманчивую обходительность, его жестокость и его искренность, почти страшную из-за того, что этой искренности Аарон от него не ждал.

– Вы ненавидите, когда вам должны. Еще больше вы ненавидите, когда вам должны люди вроде меня, – сказал тогда Осман Зубейра. – А я вам должен, и, признаться, мне приятно видеть, как от одной мысли об этом вас корежит. Но я отплачу: и вам, мой дорогой друг, и маламе Ламбер. Как-нибудь, когда-нибудь, обещаю.

Аарон всегда хотел забыть об этом долге. Но что если Осман Зубейра оказался прав – у него все же будет шанс отплатить? Только надо придумать, как.

* * *

Снова день и снова джунгли. Аарон пытался понять, в каком направлении их ведут. Вроде на север. Значит, Касим Муса возвращается, откуда явился? А хорошо ли это для пленников? Скорее, плохо. Если он спешит на встречу с кем-то из своих, ему больше не понадобится щит из заложников. Хотя их никто официально заложниками не объявлял. Касим Муса не связывался с местными властями или СМИ, просто шел все дальше и дальше, избегая деревень.

Что, черт подери, это значило?

– Ты все-таки болен, – негромко сказала с утра Сесиль Серджио.

Тот упрямо мотнул головой, а толку? Серджио действительно заболел. Его знобило, он морщился и постоянно тер виски, спотыкался, и в какой-то момент Аарон с Эриком взяли его под руки и буквально поволокли.

– Стоять, – сказал заместитель Касима Мусы, которого, как, наконец, выяснилось, звали Ибрагимом, и внутри Аарона все оборвалось. Черт, у них нет никакого оружия, что… Но обошлось – им просто приказали забраться в джип и куда-то повезли.

К вечеру они прибыли в деревню, на этот раз не заброшенную. И, похоже, людей Касима Мусы тут знали и ждали.

– Долбанные сараи, – пробормотал Ганс, когда их запихнули в очередное убогое строение. – До конца жизни буду их ненавидеть.

– Тут хотя бы пол относительно чистый, – философски заметила Сесиль. – Серджио?

Тот уже скорчился на полу у дальней стены, повернувшись к ним всем спиной.

– Пусть спит, – вздохнул Ганс. – Лекарств у нас все равно нет.

Сесиль послала ему хмурый взгляд:

– Малярия?

– Похоже на то. Подхватил он ее, самое позднее, недельку назад. Было где. Не случись этого дерьма, мы бы его напичкали таблетками и стал как новенький.

– Черт. – Сесиль уселась на пол, скрестив ноги. – У этих обмудков хоть хинин есть?

– Будто они дадут.

– Я попрошу, – сказал Аарон.

– Рискни. Что нам, черт подери, еще остается? Только просить этих уродов.

– А твоя рука, Ганс?

– Похоже на травматический плексит. То еще дерьмо, Аарон.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Хирург мне нужен. С инструментами. Но это сейчас не под силу даже тебе, хотя порой ты умеешь доставать кроликов из шляпы.

– Давайте лучше есть, – устало предложила Сесиль. – Серджио потом тоже надо будет перекусить.

– Черта с два ты запихнешь в него хоть кусок, если у парня начнется приступ.

– Вот когда начнется, тогда и посмотрим.

– Местный хлеб я уже возненавидел до конца жизни, – буркнул Ганс.

– Можно подумать, только ты.

Эрик отломил половину своего куска и протянул Аарону:

– За вчерашнюю луковицу.

– Нет никакой необходимости…

– Есть, – улыбнулся тот.

– Я… – попробовал еще раз Аарон.

– Просто возьми уже у него этот кусок, – ухмыльнулась Сесиль. – Иначе тебе весь вечер не будет покоя. И нам тоже, что гораздо хуже. А нам, черт подери, он нужен. – Она снова нахмурилась.

– Бери уже. А то вы оба смотритесь так мило, что блевать тянет, – добавил Ганс.

Аарон забрал несчастный хлеб и отполз в свой угол.

Это плохо, черт возьми. Плохо, что в последние дни он стал слишком много разговаривать с Эриком, слишком выделять его. Если кто-то из людей Касима Мусы или он сам заметит, Эрику конец.

Проклятье, да надо начать хотя бы с того, что ему никогда не нравились рыжие! Аарон упер локти в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Это просто такая реакция на стресс. Ничего, еще пара дней такой беготни, и ему, всем им станет не до чего. Они слишком устанут, скажутся недоедание, недосыпание, поганый климат. Сейчас Аарон не отказался бы, чтобы все это дерьмо сказалось на нем как можно быстрее.

Сколько они уже знакомы с Эриком? Года три? Не целых три года, конечно; если сложить все дни, что занимали их миссии, набежит, наверное, с десяток месяцев, самое большее. Хороший срок, достаточный не только, чтобы понять, что за человек с тобой работает, но и готов ли ты с ним отправиться через все девять кругов ада. Хотя здесь, в Африке, для такого порой может хватить и месяца работы.

Аарон прекрасно помнил, как их познакомила Сесиль – именно она где-то откопала Эрика и объявила, что он тот единственный, которому она отныне и вовек будет доверять все свои вещи и оборудование.

– Ну и тебе немножко тоже, Аарон, – усмехнулась Сесиль. – По старой памяти.

Тогда, при первой встрече, у Аарона возникла единственная мысль: «Боже, да этот парень такой домашний, что тащить его в Африку – преступление!» Оставалось только надеяться, что Сесиль знала, что делала. Вторая мысль догнала его уже в конце разговора, когда Аарон осознал, что Эрик все же понимает, во что ввязывается. И эта вторая мысль совсем не сделала Аарону чести, потому что он подумал, что Эрик Райли совсем некрасив. Только потом Аарон осознал, что Эрик из тех людей, которые, будучи действительно некрасивыми, невероятно обаятельны. Когда они улыбаются, говорят с тобой, их лица становятся живыми и привлекательными.

И так постепенно, день за днем Эрик его завоевывал: получая доверие, уважение, в чем-то даже восхищение, дружбу… А что теперь? Отговорки, придуманные для самого себя, переставали действовать одна за одной. Стивен всегда язвительно проходился по моногамии Аарона – такой скучной и старомодной. Аарон же просто старался не думать, с кем Стивен скрашивает одиночество, когда остается в Вашингтоне на долгие месяцы. Теперь же Стивен хлопнул дверью. Пресловутые романы на работе? Разумеется, по правилам любой, даже весьма безобидный флирт запрещался, но, господи, правила всегда были созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать! Люди всегда остаются людьми, а эти люди еще и работали на пределе сил в заднице мира. Так что все про всех знали и друг друга покрывали. На памяти Аарона разразилась пара небольших скандалов, но после них все быстро возвращалось на круги своя.

Снова пришла мысль, что Аарон упустил даже тот призрачный шанс, что у него был. Нельзя подойти к Эрику и сказать: «Мерзавец, держащий нас в плену, решил, что обязательно меня убьет. Давай по этому поводу переспим, чтобы мне было, что вспомнить перед смертью». Да, захватывающе романтично!

Дверь открылась, и внутрь заглянул Ибрагим. Аарон привычно напрягся, но тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

– Женщина, – позвал Ибрагим Сесиль. – Ты нужна, женщина-доктор. Живо.

Сесиль послала Аарону быстрый взгляд, и тот кивнул. Ибрагим выглядел встревоженным, не рассерженным или злым. Похоже, снаружи действительно понадобился врач.

Прошли четверть часа, полчаса… Что же там случилось? Как Аарон ни вслушивался, за стенами сарая царила тишина. Потом внутрь снова зашел Ибрагим.

– Она зовет тебя помогать, – сказал он Аарону. – И лучше тебе действительно помочь.

Да что там происходит?

Сесиль нашлась в третьем доме от сарая – мокрая, всклокоченная, с руками по локоть в крови. Она ругалась с каким-то пожилым мужчиной. Аарон вгляделся в темноту, которую разгонял только огонь в очаге. В глубине комнаты на кровати лежала женщина – почти девочка – с большим животом и кричала так надрывно, словно ее резали ножом. Возле суетилась еще одна девчонка.

– Объясни этому болвану, что мне нужны хирургические инструменты! Иглы, зажимы, нитки! – Судя по голосу, Сесиль была даже не на взводе, а в бешенстве.

– Что происходит?

– Роды. Если верить той скачущей вокруг идиотке, преждевременные. И я боюсь даже спросить, сколько лет роженице. Ребенок идет жопой… Черт, я не акушерка, мать вашу! Но нам дико повезет, вот просто дико, если девчонка не умрет или не истечет кровью. Эти уроды пытались устроить ей роды сами, и теперь у нее разрыв промежности и маточное кровотечение. И, блядь, ноги младенца торчат. Нечем стимулировать схватки, потому что такой роскоши, как окситоцин, у них нет. Да у них нет даже простейшего обезболивающего! Если не зашить, девчонка истечет к чертям!

Словно подтверждая эти слова, женщина на постели даже не закричала, завизжала так, что заложило уши. Сесиль тут же бросилась к ней:

– Тихо-тихо, моя хорошая. Ну же. Знаю, тебе больно, но надо потерпеть. – И добавила совсем другим тоном: – Ей нужно было делать кесарево, на худой конец – эпизиотомию. Но эпизиотомию делать все равно надо, несмотря на разрывы. Черт, не представляю, сколько потом придется накладывать швов!

Аарон повернулся к пожилому мужчине, молясь, чтобы тот его понял:

– Инструменты. Нужны хирургические инструменты. Вы меня слышите?

– Хоть просто хорошо простерилизованный нож, – крикнула Сесиль. – Иголка, нитки.

Старик перевел взгляд с Аарона на Сесиль, потом снова на Аарона.

– Ребенок жив? – спросил он.

Аарон перевел.

– Если пуповина обвилась вокруг шеи, то может умереть в любой момент. А мне, чтобы это понять, надо сделать разрез! – рявкнула Сесиль. Женщина на кровати уже не закричала, а захрипела, а потом зарыдала, трясясь так крупно, что, кажется, кровать зашаталась.

– Если не разрезать… понимаете?.. разрезать, ребенок умрет, – как смог, перевел Аарон.

– Если разрезать, выживет?

– Возможно. И мать тоже.

Снова крик. У Аарона уже звенело в ушах. А Сесиль тут почти час!

Старик покачал головой:

– Женщина – неважно. Главное – спаси ребенка.

– Что?

– Если это сын, спаси сына. Женщина – неважно.

Аарон метнул взгляд на Сесиль, не стал ей это переводить, а сказал:

– Если хотите, чтобы ребенок жил, нужны инструменты. Нож. Нитки. Иголки. Понимаете?

Старик нахмурился:

– Я скажу Касиму.

Развернулся и вышел из дома.

– Аарон, помогай!

– Что мне делать?

– Отгони ту дуру и вставай на ее место в изголовье. Держи наши пациентку за плечи. Можешь поговорить с ней?

Женщина на кровати снова заорала, все ее тело выгнулось, а потом она обмякла, замотала головой и заплакала. Аарон вжал ее плечи в какую-то грязную тряпку, которая тут была вместо простыни, и женщина – черт, она оказалась еще моложе, чем Аарон предположил! – тут же вцепилась ему в запястья.

– Пусть держится, ей так будет проще, – распорядилась Сесиль. – Скажи ей, чтоб ненадолго расслабилась. Я сейчас еще раз попробую проверить, что с ребенком. А! Хера с два!

Аарон попробовал хауса, еще пару смутно знакомых диалектов. Бесполезно – девушка только рыдала и мотала головой. Пальцы впивались ему в запястья с такой силой, что Аарону казалось – сейчас раздерут кожу до костей, а потом кости просто не выдержат и хрустнут. Он все продолжал говорить: еще на каком-то языке, из которого знал ровно три фразы, снова на хауса, зачем-то на голландском – стихотворение, которому его научил Виллем. Пусть хотя бы слышит чей-то спокойный голос.

Вторая женщина – кто она вообще такая? – тихо всхлипывала в углу.

– Все хорошо, милая, – ласково сказала Сесиль. – Так, сейчас будет больно… Черт… Аарон!

– Что?

– Надави ей на верх живота. Медленно и плавно. Скажу, когда хватит.

– А это…

– Варварство это! И чревато разрывом матки. Сама знаю.

Аарон кое-как высвободил руки, и девушка зарыдала с удвоенной силой – решила, наверное, что ее бросают.

– Я здесь, – сказал ей Аарон. – Я не ухожу. Куда давить?

– Сюда. По моему приказу. На раз-два. Готов?

Аарон кивнул.

– Раз… Два… Давай!

От визга снова заложило уши, а потом девушка откинулась назад и часто-часто задышала.

– Так, хватит! Голос сорвала. – Сесиль посмотрела поверх живота девушки. – Хорошо. Ребенок продвинулся еще немного. Теперь попробую нащупать плечики. Должно получиться. Где эти мудаки?

В ответ на ее слова дверь хлопнула, внутрь вошел старик, а за ним – Ибрагим.

Старик плюхнул на стол деревянную коробку.

– Аарон, посмотри, что там!

– Позволите? – Аарон подошел и открыл коробку. Когда-то она была покрыта лаком, но тот облупился, а в тех местах, где уцелел, пошел трещинами. Для чего эта коробка вообще предназначалась, оставалось только догадываться. Внутри грудой были свалены инструменты, потемневшие, тускло поблескивающие в бликах огня – кажется, тоже очень-очень старые. Несколько скальпелей, ранорасширитель, два зажима, единственная хирургическая игла.

– Спирт есть? – спросил Аарон.

– Нет, – ответил за старика Ибрагим.

– Надо их чем-то простерилизовать.

– Спирта нет, – повторили Аарону.

– Я слышу, – отозвалась Сесиль. – Эти болваны даже не могут сказать, есть у девчонки ВИЧ или нет. Уж какая там стерилизация? Вон у них в углу очаг – подержи хоть над пламенем. А потом возьми инструменты и встань рядом.

Роженица снова зашлась в немом крике. Что-то хлюпнуло, Сесиль высвободила руку, которая уже была в крови не по локоть, а выше.

– Живой ребенок, живой. Вот плечики. Жопа в том, что при ягодичном прилежании головка теряет возможность изменять форму, чтобы протиснуться по родовому каналу. Так что сейчас будет самая задница. И кровь действительно ливанет. Черт… Давай скальпели.

Сесиль попыталась локтем дотянуться до лба, Аарон помог, убрал налипшие волосы.

– Спасибо. – Она устало выдохнула. – Как только вытащу ребенка, надо, чтобы он задышал. Он недоношенный, но несильно, вроде должен суметь. Прочистишь ему рот, если что, возьмешь на ножки, поднимешь, постучишь по попе.

– А ты?

– А я буду зашивать его мать. Иглодержателя там нет, да? Придется руками. Умеешь вставлять нитки в хирургические иголки? Давай. И быстро. Готов?

Аарон кивнул, хотя ни черта готов не был. Он смалодушничал, отвел глаза, чтобы не видеть, что там Сесиль кромсает. Сзади громко хлопнула дверь.

– О, сбежал, – бросила Сесиль. – Слабак!

Неужели ребенок действительно еще жив? Роженица опять заметалась, и старик подошел, ухватил ее за плечи и что-то сказал. Вторая женщина выползла из своего угла, рыдая чуть ли не громче, чем будущая мать, и тоже склонилась над ней.

– Так, головка… Аарон, не отлынивай! Видишь пуповину вокруг шеи? Не зря я боялась…

Он кивнул.

– Сейчас ослабим… вы, мужики, все такие. Как в девчонку член совать, так первые. А как смотреть, к чему это приводит, так сразу в обморок грохаетесь.

– Я, знаешь, не сую. Никогда не находил это, хм, место привлекательным.

– Будто это тебя извиняет! Извращенец.

– Я такой.

Она усмехнулась.

Вот и головка. Сесиль освободила шею от пуповины, но ребенок не двигался и, кажется, не дышал.

– Аарон, не зевай!

Что сказала Сесиль? Прочистить рот, потом… Господи, младенец был таким крохотным, что к нему прикасаться было страшно, не то чтобы брать и трясти! Аарон взял склизкое тельце в руки, постучал по попе. Ну же? Давай, дыши! Ребенок едва заметно дернулся, потом еще раз, уже явственнее, и вдруг мяукнул почти как котенок и едва слышно захныкал.

– Живой!

– Слышу! Я разобралась с пуповиной. Отдай ребенка старику или той идиотке и помогай мне.

– Мать?

– Жива и, слава богу, в обмороке.

Старик выхватил хнычущего ребенка, гордо поднял перед собой и заговорил.

– Ему молоко нужно, – оборвал Аарон. – У матери есть?

Старик не ответил, вместе с ребенком пошел прочь, а женщина поспешила за ним.

– Убрались, наконец. Хоть никто больше не мешает, – только и сказала Сесиль.

Они провозились еще, наверное, с полчаса, и к концу в крови были уже оба.

– Ну вот. – Сесиль аккуратно прикрыла несчастную мать подолом ее же платья. – И теперь если не осложнения, если не вся та куча инфекций, которые мы могли туда занести, у девчонки есть шанс.

Дверь, наверное, в тысячный раз скрипнула. Аарон обернулся и узрел самого Касима Мусу. Тот скользнул равнодушным взглядом по крови, разбросанным инструментам, женщине на кровати, тяжело дышащей Сесиль, Аарону.

– Проверь инструменты, – сказал он кому-то позади себя, а потом поглядел в глаза Аарону. – Лучше вам было не пытаться что-нибудь из них украсть.

– Мы не пытались.

– Ахмед проверит. Что с ней? – Касим Муса кивнул на женщину на кровати.

– Жива. Заснула, не приходя в сознание, – ответила Сесиль. – Завтра мне надо будет ее осмотреть.

– Нет.

– Эй! Ей нужно несколько дней покоя! Лучше, конечно, антибиотики, но хотя бы покой!

– Это решать не тебе, женщина. За ней присмотрят.

– Те же болваны, которые ее чуть на тот свет не отправили?

Аарон успел вклиниться между Сесиль и Касимом Мусой и отпихнуть ее себе за спину. Тот так и замер с занесенной рукой, потом медленно отступил назад:

– Скажи этой женщине, чтобы держала язык за зубами, иначе его лишится. Что с инструментами?

Вернувшийся в дом старик кивнул.

– Ну что же, значит, вам повезло. Уведите их.

...В чертовом сарае уже было темно – гораздо темнее, чем в сумерках.

– Вы как? – спросил Эрик.

– Сносно, – ответил за обоих Аарон.

Сесиль вдруг обхватила его за пояс и уткнулась лицом в грудь.

– Что будет с этой девочкой?

– Не знаю. Но ты сама сказала, что шансы есть.

– Дохера призрачные. Я наложила ей на промежность с десяток швов.

– Знаешь, когда ты начинаешь браниться, Ганс тебя пугается.

– Издеваешься?

– Честное слово. Он мне сам говорил.

Сесиль шумно вздохнула, и Аарон погладил ее по спине.

– Нам надо поспать.

– Я хочу, чтобы она выжила.

– Выживет. Ты ее спасла. Давай, ложись.

– Ладно.

Они вытянулись на земле – Сесиль по-прежнему обхватывала Аарона обеими руками, словно он был ее спасательным кругом.

– Черт, я убила бы ради душа.

– Я тоже.

Аарон перекатился на спину, притянул Сесиль к себе и обнял за плечи. Да, так поудобнее. В темноте привычно похрапывал Ганс, что-то полусонно шептал Серджио. Эрик? Кажется, он устроился где-то тут, рядом.

– Это ужасно, – вдруг шепнула Сесиль.

– Что именно?

– Я – добродетельная замужняя женщина, ты – гей. Ни черта не выйдет… Эй, прекрати ржать!

Аарон ничего не мог поделать – затрясся всем телом от смеха. Несколькими мгновениями позже Сесиль присоединилась к нему.

– Спи, – сказал Аарон, когда они оба выдохлись, и поцеловал ее в лоб.

Дыхание Сесиль замедлилось, выровнялось. Аарон же все смотрел и смотрел в черноту, вслушивался в тишину, в редкие и оттого кажущиеся резкими звуки. Истеричное веселье схлынуло, оставив после себя сосущую пустоту.

Тыльной стороны руки коснулось что-то теплое, и Аарон повернул голову. Эрик устроился совсем рядом, почти невидимый, скорее, угадываемый во мраке. Его рука скользнула Аарону в ладонь, и он сжал ее. Хорошо – почему-то от этого простого жеста стало безумно хорошо и почти спокойно. Аарон переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Эрика – самое большее, что он мог себе позволить, и закрыл глаза.

Нельзя раскисать, нельзя сдаваться. У Аарона просто не было на это права: ни с покалеченным Гансом, заболевшим Серджио, вымотанной до предела Сесиль… Ни с Эриком. Хорошие люди должны жить.

«Я хочу тебя коснуться», подумал Аарон: «Не пальцы к пальцам, ладонь к ладони. Я хочу коснуться тебя всего. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Я хочу…».

Слишком многого.


	5. Chapter 5

Их трое – Дэвидсон и два его товарища. Маленькая, но сплоченная группа. Аарон с Эриком наблюдают за ними несколько дней, прежде чем делают свой ход.

Дэвидсон себе на уме, и это может быть как хорошо, так и плохо. Он не дурак, он задает вопросы, он почти нравится Аарону. Но все же ему чего-то не хватает: внутренней силы, уверенности, харизмы, чего-то еще, чтобы люди за ним шли.

Оказавшись в Александрии, Дэвидсон выжидает: смотрит и слушает. И бросает Аарону только одну фразу:

– Какого черта ты позволяешь им вытирать об себя ноги?

Аарон лишь пожимает плечами.

Чем дальше, тем больше из Дэвидсона сочится недовольство.

– Ты же бываешь снаружи, – говорит он Аарону. – Ты же видишь, что там творится. Чего не объяснишь им?

– Я объясню.

– Значит, недостаточно. Что за курорт вы тут устроили?

То, что, по его мнению, нужно, плохо даже не потому что напоминает дурной военный лагерь, а потому что Дэвидсон видит во главе этой идеальной модели только себя. Поначалу он вряд ли сам это осознает, но чем дальше, тем больше проскальзывает это «я». «Я бы сделал то-то», «Я бы сделал так-то»…

– Поговори с Дианной, – предлагает Аарон, но Дэвидсон отмахивается.

– Бессмысленно. Даже если у нее порой мелькают здравые идеи, ее муж – самый феерический прекраснодушный кретин из тех, кого я видел!

– Редж, конечно, идеалист, но во многом прав. А ты предлагаешь какую-то тюрьму строгого режима.

Дэвидсон бесится. Дэвидсон разворачивается и уходит.

Но дело в том, что Дэвидсон частично прав, как частично прав и Редж. А значит, все это плохо закончится.

* * *

Очередная безымянная деревня осталась позади.

Сесиль молчала с самого утра, хотя Аарон боялся, что она выкинет что-нибудь безумное: скажет, что не сдвинется с места, пока не выяснит, что случилось за ночь с той девушкой, пойдет к Касиму Мусе и устроит скандал. Но Сесиль просто брела рядом и медленно вычищала кровь из-под ногтей. Лицо у нее было словно каменное.

– Серджио совсем плохо, – заговорила она после полудня.

Утром Серджио рвало. Идти он мог только с помощью Эрика и Аарона. А сейчас Аарона сменил Ганс, заявив, что другая рука у него целая.

– Переговорю на привале о лекарствах.

– С этим ублюдком? Да ему вообще на все насрать. Видел, как он вчера смотрел на ту девчонку? Как на пустое место.

– Я думал…

– Что я закачу истерику? – Сесиль тяжело сглотнула: – О, больше всего на свете я хочу выцарапать этому мудаку глаза и отрезать яйца. Я ничего не добьюсь ни словами, ни скандалом, ни истерикой – вот в чем дело. Только всех вас подставлю. А что я могу сделать для той девочки? У меня нет лекарств, у меня вообще ничего нет. Наши прабабки как-то умудрялись рожать черт знает в каких условиях. И даже порой выживали. Я-то своих оболтусов рожала в хорошей больнице, с обезболиванием. Все, как полагается. Знаешь, в чем, мать ее, проблема?

Аарон мотнул головой.

– В долбанном лицемерии. Местные нас постоянно в нем обвиняют. Дерьмо в том, что они правы. Бремя белого человека, чтоб его! Сейчас мы снизойдем до вас, убогих, и научим жить! Да, это наше снисхождение со временем мутировало, но никуда не делось. И местные это чуют. Господи, порой так хочется взять их за шиворот и проорать: «Вы тупые кретины! Мы тут ради вас в лепешку расшибаемся. Вы бы уж могли хоть что-то осознать!» Но правда в том, что никто ничего осознавать не должен и не собирается. Видимо, каждому надо набить собственные шишки, чтобы в голове хоть что-то щелкнуло. И пока не щелкнет, мы будем всего лишь пальцами затыкать дырки в плотине. Черт… – Сесиль сжала кулаки. – Ты можешь проводить программы по оздоровлению населения, профилактике ВИЧ, давать все те же пресловутые препараты ВААРТ, а потом вылезет очередной царек на час и выкинет все эти препараты в канаву, потому что западные врачи якобы собрались перетравить людей. Или потому что принимать лекарства грех, или потому что этот козел считает, что есть какой-то мифический другой путь. И умрут люди, умрут дети, которые на этих лекарствах могли протянуть годы. Только из-за того, что кто-то захотел показать свои амбиции.

Сесиль перевела дыхание и добавила:

– Извини. Что-то меня сегодня…

Она не закончила.

– Я понимаю, – отозвался Аарон. – Мы сейчас все на взводе. И все же я переговорю с Касимом Мусой. Попробую его убедить, что пять заложников лучше, чем четыре.

Он не успел – впереди справа послышались выстрелы. Отряд Касима Мусы мгновенно перестроился: часть боевиков исчезла в джунглях, несколько человек встали возле заложников, наставив на них автоматы.

– Сидеть, руки за голову!

Они все сидели прямо на дороге и не двигались. И, кажется, даже не дышали. Аарон пытался понять, о чем вокруг говорят. Какие-то приказы – выяснить… наши люди… убит… засада… Нет, почти ни черта неясно. Кто же там, впереди, сейчас устроил перестрелку? И если дела для людей Касима Мусы будут плохи, убьют ли заложников?

Тишина, снова выстрелы, опять тишина. Автоматчики вокруг замерли изваяниями. Сколько времени прошло? Что там, черт побери, творится?

– Лафиаги, – вдруг еле слышно шепнул Эрик. – Они упомянули, что недалеко Лафиаги.

– Молчать!

Лафиаги не так далеко от деревни, где их взяли в плен. Значит, все эти дни Касим Муса водил свой отряд по совсем небольшой территории. Действительно кого-то или чего-то ждал? И Лафиаги поблизости от Нигера. Значит ли это, что Касим Муса собирается убраться за реку, откуда и пришел? Вряд ли то тогда станет возиться с заложниками, скорее, перережет им глотки на этом берегу.

Выстрелов больше не было.

– Поднимайтесь! Быстро! Бегом!

Черт, Серджио! Аарон и Эрик подхватили его под руки и поволокли. Только бы кому-то из боевиков не пришло в голову, что больной европеец слишком сильно задерживает отряд!

Слава богу, в этот раз пришлось идти недолго. Отряд разбил стоянку на небольшой поляне. Заложникам снова приказали сесть и не двигаться, пока подчиненные Касима Мусы ходили взад-вперед и переговаривались. Автоматчики нервничали, и от этого внутри Аарона все сжималось. Чем сильнее они будут нервничать, тем больше шанс, что кто-то из них сорвется на пленников. Плохо… нет, не плохо – полное дерьмо.

Ибрагим с несколькими подчиненными скрылся в лесу, и над поляной повисла нехорошая тишина. Боевики ждали, ждал и Касим Муса, медленно ходивший по лагерю и останавливающийся то возле одного своего человека, то возле другого.

А Серджио? Тот еще одной такой пробежки может и не выдержать. Так что придется попытаться поговорить и заодно использовать единственный козырь, который, может, и не козырь вовсе.

Когда Касим Муса поравнялся с пленниками, Аарон произнес:

– Мне дозволено будет поговорить с хаджи?

Он уже благоразумно стоял на коленях с поднятыми руками, хотя если бы главарь боевиков пожелал, его могли бы бросить на землю и забить прикладами. Касим Муса молчал и явно что-то обдумывал, Аарон ждал.

– Можешь, – наконец ответили ему.

Аарон перевел дыхание, потом красноречиво покосился на своих друзей. Касим Муса кивнул.

Аарон кое-как поднялся, не опуская рук. Касим Муса развернулся и пошел прочь. Вот и хорошо. Наверное, Аарон все же замешкался, потому что его тут же ткнули в спину дулом.

Касим Муса добрался до противоположного конца поляны и уселся на поваленный ствол, а потом, не мигая, уставился на Аарона:

– Будешь говорить о своем умирающем спутнике?

– Он не умирает. Он болен.

– Это не имеет значения.

– Хинин, – произнес Аарон. – Мефлохин. Даже хлорохин подойдет. Доксициклин тоже.

– Что это?

– Названия противомалярийных препаратов. Думаю, они у вас найдутся. Как нашлись хирургические инструменты, когда они действительно понадобились.

Хорошо, что Ибрагима рядом не было, а остальные подчиненные Касима Мусы не понимали английский, иначе Аарона, наверное, уже избивали.

– Ты настолько не дорожишь собственной жизнью?

– Вы же сами сказали, что все равно меня убьете. – Аарон пожал плечами. – Вы сейчас в сложном положении, а наше положение во всем зависит от вашего.

– Что ты, собака…

– Товар.

Касим Муса шумно, с присвистом, выдохнул:

– У тебя или кого-то из твоих друзей хорошие уши. Я должен их отрезать?

– Те люди, которые контролируют на этой территории подобные товары. Это ведь с ними вы вели перестрелку.

Лицо Касима Мусы едва заметно дернулось, но этого было достаточно.

– Они очень нервно относятся к тем, кто пытается захватить их земли.

– Ты ничего не знаешь. Просто строишь предположения, чтобы спасти шкуры своих друзей.

– Знаю.

Касим Муса чуть откинулся и внимательно посмотрел на Аарона – брезгливо и оценивающе одновременно.

– Назови имя.

Аарон подавил желание облизать разом пересохшие губы:

– Осман Зубейра.

Если бы Касим Муса не был бы чернокожим, он, наверное, почернел. Аарон ощутил себя так, словно рядом сгустилась огромная грозовая туча, готовая вот-вот шарахнуть молнией. И то, что гнев был направлен не на него, точнее, не только на него, ничуть не успокаивало.

– Хорошо, – очень медленно, почти по слогам произнес Касим Муса. – Ты знаешь имя этого порождения Иблиса. И что с этого?

– Хинин, – повторил Аарон. – Мефлохин, хлорохин, доксициклин.

Выражение лица Касима Мусы снова изменилось – теперь он смотрел пристально, будто взвешивая что-то в уме.

– Я могу приказать пытать тебя или твоих друзей.

Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Аарон тоже взвешивал – каждое слово:

– Можете. Мы в вашей власти. Но с Османом Зубейрой ничего не выйдет.

– Для того, кто ты есть, ты слишком хорошо осведомлен.

– Не то, чтобы я этого желал. Так получилось.

Да, похоже, все их спекуляции подтвердились: это передел рынка. Не только передел, но сейчас важно именно это. У Касима Мусы что-то сорвалось, что-то не получилось, и теперь он вынужден бежать.

– Вам не дадут просто так переправиться через Нигер.

Касим Муса напрягся. Сильно напрягся – Аарон видел, как натянулась кожа на сжатых в кулаки руках.

– Я не собираюсь слушать твои пустые слова.

Куда ты денешься?

– Хинин, – в третий раз повторил Аарон.

Все зависело от того, насколько Касим Муса хотел спасти свою шкуру. Все правильно – честный фанатик уже давно убил бы заложников. Но насколько нечестен этот?

Аарон внимательно следил за борьбой чувств на лице Касима Мусы. Ну же! Ты же не настолько дурак, чтобы из принципа отказаться от такого шанса! Твой план полетел к чертям, но это ведь не повод дать себя убить? Лучше спасти свою шкуру, а потом вернуться и отомстить.

Касим Муса снова посмотрел на Аарона:

– Ты получишь таблетки.

* * *

– Принимай лекарство. – Сесиль устроила голову Серджио у себя на коленях и засовывала ему в рот таблетки. – Глотай. Знаю, что гадость, но запить нечем.

– Сеньора доктор…

– Что еще?

– Зачем?

– Что значит «зачем»? Чтобы выздороветь!

– Эти ублюдки все равно нас убьют.

Сесиль тяжело вздохнула:

– Кончай пороть чушь. Если бы нас решили убить, черта с два дали лекарство.

– Правда, сеньора доктор?

– Глотай уже!

Кадык Серджио дернулся – все же проглотил. Выглядел парень ужасно: даже не бледный, серый, весь в поту, с чуть ли не посиневшими сухими губами. Хотя все они сейчас выглядели черти как. Джунгли вокруг казались поднимающейся до самого неба гигантской темной стеной. За ней что-то вздыхало и ворочалось, ветер шелестел верхушками деревьев, обманывал и пугал, обещал, что скоро на охоту выйдут чудовища… Хотя настоящие чудовища стояли неподалеку с автоматами в руках. Хорошо хоть, убрались чуть подальше, но все равно ждали, едва видимые в ночи.

– Никогда больше… – Серджио шмыгнул носом. – Если мы выберемся, ни за что больше…

– Не если, а когда, – произнес Ганс, и Серджио посмотрел на него с какой-то бешеной надеждой.

– Когда… – пробормотал он. – Я хочу домой.

– Все мы хотим, – заметила Сесиль. – И там окажемся.

Эрик кивнул, Аарон тоже, а потом поскреб безумно чесавшуюся от жары и грязи щетину на подбородке.

– Окажемся, – вдохновенно повторила Сесиль и добавила: – И Аарон сбреет свою дурацкую бороденку, из-за которой похож на буржуа-голлиста.

– Почему дурацкую? – включился в игру Аарон.

– Потому что. Ганса борода облагораживает. Прямо венский профессор медицины. И Серджио у нас горячий южный мужчина, им идет волосатость.

– А Эрик?

– У него бороденка такая куцая, что не видать почти ничего. А ты вызываешь у меня классовую ненависть. Оба моих родителя митинговали в мае шестьдесят восьмого, я знаю, о чем говорю.

– Среди нас Новые левые, – усмехнулся Ганс.

– Именно.  Ni Dieu ni maître!  Il est interdit d’interdire! И, разумеется,  Soyez réalistes, demandez l’impossible!

– Теперь я хоть, наконец, понял, какого черта тебя занесло в Африку.

– Со мной-то все просто. У нас, французов, революция в крови. В отличие от вас, добропорядочных прусских зануд.

– Австрийских! – возмущенно вскинулся Ганс – Я попрошу!

Серджио переводил взгляд с Сесиль на Ганса и обратно и даже пытался улыбаться.

Аарон на всякий случай поискал взглядом часовых. Нет, вроде все хорошо – пленники не привлекали разговорами их внимание. Аарон снова развернулся к своим. Похоже, Серджио задремал, а Сесиль и Ганс шептались о чем-то своем.

– А тебя почему занесло в Африку? – вдруг спросил Эрик. – Или это секрет?

– Никакого секрета. Все очень скучно. – Аарон пожал плечами. – Я просто хотел увидеть все сам.

– Увидеть?

– Я тогда был связан с политикой. Впрочем, в Вашингтоне все связано с политикой. Эти постоянные разговоры о благе, помощи, защите прав, о том, как тяжело кому живется, как кто страдает под чьим-нибудь непосильным гнетом… Мы как-то беседовали с одним знакомым – волонтером в одной из неправительственных организаций. И он сказал: не сиди в чистом кабинете, не болтай о том, в чем ни черта не смыслишь, узнай все сам. Так что услышал я голос, говорящий: «Иди и смотри».

– И ты пошел?

– Либерия – вторая гражданская война закончилась всего пару лет назад… В общем, я получил больше впечатлений, чем рассчитывал, хотя не занимался ничем опасным.

– Но ты остался.

– Я понял, что могу помочь.

Эрик улыбнулся, как показалось, немного смущенно. Теперь пришел черед спрашивать Аарона:

– А ты?

– Моя причина тебя разочарует.

– И все же?

– Это было бегство. По правде говоря, очень трусливое бегство. Часть хитрого плана, чтобы окончательно рассорится с семьей.

– Как-то очень… – Аарон поискал подходящее слово, – сложно.

– С родителями, особенно отцом, никогда не было просто. Я хотел разорвать с семьей все связи. Иначе… – Эрик помедлил. – Отец всегда на нас давил: на мать, на брата, на меня. Так давил, что мне казалось, что еще немного, и меня действительно сплющит в тонкий-тонкий блин, тень меня самого. А брат и мать уже были такими тенями. И я решил сделать что-то такое, после чего отец не захочет меня знать. Вариант ограбить банк тоже был интересным, но трудно осуществимым. – Он невесело усмехнулся. – Так что я на три месяца без предупреждения удрал в Африку.

– Радикально.

– Единственное, о чем до сих пор жалею, что толком не предупредил мать. Но что сделано – то сделано. Тогда я думал, что это будет один-единственный раз. Нет, мне повезло, никакой Либерии. Но все равно это было ужасно. Я считал дни и твердил себе, что больше никогда даже не приближусь к Африке. Хватит, буду жить дальше, как и собирался, свободным и забуду все, как страшный сон.

– Но ты вернулся.

Эрик посмотрел на Аарона:

– Я вдруг понял, что нужен куче людей. И что у меня что-то получается, и никто не стоит за спиной и не твердит, что я все делаю неправильно, у меня нет опыта, я неудачник… Знаешь, все те чудесные и обнадеживающие вещи, которые тебе может сказать только родитель.

– Знаю, – кивнул Аарон.

Теперь Эрик опустил взгляд.

– Помнишь, ты предлагал как-нибудь встретиться и выпить? Когда вернемся в Вашингтон.

– Конечно. – Грудь словно стянуло.

– Предложение все еще в силе? – Эрик опять смотрел Аарону прямо в глаза.

– Да. В силе.

Эрик вдруг прищурился:

– Думаешь, то, что ты предложил Касиму Мусе, сработает?

– Должно сработать. Все равно ничего другого у нас нет.

– Конечно. Просто… Ты… ты ничего не скрываешь?

– Что? Нет. С чего ты это решил? – Аарон понадеялся, что ему удалось изобразить искреннее удивление.

– Не… – Эрик пожал плечами. – Извини.

– Мы все устали. – Аарон посмотрел в темноту, в которой по-прежнему шелестели джунгли. – Мы дико вымотались. Но скоро все закончится.

– Будем надеяться.

Да, так или иначе – для всех них закончится.

* * *

– Три года назад, – рассказывал Аарон, – Осман Зубейра контролировал один из основных потоков товара через штат Квара. И он явно хотел больше власти и больше влияния.

Касим Муса уже не делал вид, что ему малоинтересны эти слова, наоборот, слушал чрезвычайно внимательно.

– Наши люди столкнулись с его людьми в одной из здешних деревушек. Нас взяли в плен и отобрали все вещи и оборудование.

– Однако отпустили.

– Доктор Ламбер оказала Осману Зубейре очень важную услугу. Речь шла о жизни его человека.

Вот так – не ложь, просто не вся правда.

– Полагаешь, благодарность этого человека столь велика? – Касим Муса скривил губы.

– Есть два момента. Во-первых, Осман Зубейра дал слово. А он из тех людей, кто свое слово держит.

Касим Муса резко кивнул. Отлично, значит, с тех пор репутация у Османа Зубейры не поменялась.

– Во-вторых, тот человек, который стоит над Османом Зубейрой. Его, скажем так, начальник. Я не знаю, кто это, но по косвенным признакам могу предположить, что кто-то из политиков.

– И что же это дает?

– Политики всегда хотят одного: повысить и упрочить свое положение. История со спасенными заложниками поможет ему сделать карьеру. Это воистину роскошная возможность заявить о себе в Абудже.

Касим Муса поморщился.

– Полагаешь, вы настолько важны для этого человека?

Вероятно, он имел в виду все-таки Османа Зубейру.

– Свяжитесь с ним. Назовите имя доктора Ламбер.

…С того разговора прошла пара дней, в течение которых отряд Касима Мусы только и делал, что метался туда-сюда по джунглям. Единственное, что утешало, – Серджио понемногу становилось лучше, несмотря даже на всю эту безумную гонку. А потом Аарона снова позвали.

В этот раз Касим Муса выглядел уверенней, чем в прошлый, но явно злился. Что опять случилось?

– Нужны сведения обо всех четверых заложниках, – объявил он.

– Конечно.

– Эта собака хочет увериться, что они живы. Он смеет сомневаться, потому что информация об их исчезновении передавалась по радио. Он хочет доказательств.

– Я могу подробно написать все, что знаю о каждом из моих друзей. Это вас устроит?

Касим Муса кивнул, а потом вскинул голову и посмотрел Аарону в глаза:

– И каково тебе осознавать, что твои друзья спасутся, а ты нет?

– Я рад за них, – ровно произнес Аарон.

– Ты не завидуешь и не негодуешь?

Интересно, что он хотел услышать?

– Жизнь в принципе несправедлива. Так или иначе большинство людей считают себя обделенными и негодуют.

– Уходишь от ответа. – Касим Муса нехорошо улыбнулся. – Знаешь, я говорил о четверых заложниках, да. Но ваш мальчишка все еще болен.

– Он выздоровеет.

– Если он умрет, заложников станет четыре. Как и обещано.

Аарону очень хотелось сказать Касиму Мусе, что тот дурак.

– Двадцатилетний итальянец не сильно похож на тридцатилетнего американца, – вместо этого произнес Аарон. – У вас есть ручка и бумага? Я напишу все, что знаю. Осман Зубейра поверит, что заложники живы.

Ни Сесиль, ни Эрик, ни Ганс не должны заподозрить ни малейшего подвоха, пока не окажутся в безопасности! Нельзя утянуть их с собой! Нельзя, чтобы они устроили что-то такое, что их утянет! Впрочем, Аарон не сбирался безропотно отдавать себя на заклание. Он не знал, как именно, но не собирался. Черта с два. Даже если ничего не выйдет, даже если у него не будет ни малейшего шанса, так просто он не дастся.

Аарон смирился с упущенными возможностями. Пятая стадия – принятие, на этот раз окончательное и бесповоротное. Но принятие не означало смирения, потому что у Аарона теперь была новая мечта. Он аккуратно записывал все, что мог вспомнить, о своих друзьях, отвечал на вопросы Касима Мусы и думал. «Я тебя убью. Я до тебя доберусь и убью. Заберу тебя с собой. Чтобы ты, мешок дерьма, больше никогда не вытворил ничего подобного». Аарон первый раз мечтал о том, что убьет человека.


	6. Chapter 6

С Дэвидсоном Аарон оказывается прав. Однако это не приносит удовлетворения, только вызывает желание опустить руки.

– Какой же ты дурак! – восклицает Аарон и сам не очень понимает, к кому обращается: Дэвидсону или себе.

Ничего непоправимого не происходит – просто не успевает, потому что Аарону, Хиту, Айдену и Николасу удается перехватить Дэвидсона и его людей прежде, чем те добираются до оружейной.

– Что, скучно стало? – У Айдена есть дурацкая привычка острить, когда он злится. – Решил развлечься и устроить coup d'etat?

Глупые слова заставляют всплыть в памяти другой разговор и человека, тогда их произнесшего. Джунгли снова здесь, рядом, оплели лианами улицы Александрии, стоило Аарону лишь на миг отвлечься.

– И что ты сделаешь, сосунок? – почти рычит Дэвидсон. – Пристрелишь меня?

Нет, не пристрелит: Дэвидсон это прекрасно понимает. Кишка тонка.

– Это решать матери, – огрызается Айден.

Дэвидсон чует почти детскую обиду в его голосе и нехорошо ухмыляется.

– Эй, Аарон, – говорит он напоследок. – Ты псих, если взялся защищать этих людей.

Не псих, фанатик, молчаливо поправляет Аарон. По крайней мере, тогда Осман Зубейра назвал его именно так.

* * *

Напряжение теперь росло даже не с каждым днем, а с каждым часом, и люди походили на взведенные до упора пружины: и боевики, и заложники. Малейшая ошибка, и кто-нибудь не выдержит и сорвется. Смешно, но в кои-то веки интересы Аарона и Касима Мусы совпадали. Одному нужно было, чтобы его друзья не натворили глупостей в последний момент, другому – чтобы никто из подчиненных не выкинул что-нибудь, что сломает договоренности.

– Я же обещал, что все образуется, – шептал Аарон едва ли не всхлипывающему Серджио. – Скоро нас обменяют. Скоро ты окажешься дома.

– Чертова политика, – только и буркнул Ганс, узнав новости. – Значит, благодаря нашему спасению какой-то наркоторговец въедет триумфатором в Абуджу.

– Жизнь вообще несправедлива. – Сесиль провела пальцами по грязным волосам. – Бороться с коррупцией – дело местного правительства. Нам теперь сдохнуть, если оно не справляется?

– Ты сама терпеть не можешь наркоторговцев.

– Разумеется. Но огромная ирония в том, что спасают нас они, а не официальные власти.

Ганс хмыкнул, Эрик невесело улыбнулся, Аарон тоже изобразил улыбку. Черт, надо как-то умудриться скрыть внутренний раздрай. Пока его удавалось списывать на сомнительное удовольствие от общения с Касимом Мусой, но Эрик и Сесиль смотрели на Аарона со все более одинаковым и пугающим выражением.

– Сколько нам еще ждать? – спросил Серджио.

– У меня часы встали. – Ганс посмотрел на затянутое облаками небо. – Хрен поймешь.

– Уже недолго. – Аарон кивнул в сторону боевиков. – Следи за ними. Чем больше они напряжены, тем ближе время.

День все тянулся и тянулся улиткой по листу. А потом изматывающее ожидание окончилось так резко, что Аарона словно ударили под дых. Боевики стали судорожно собираться, что-то кричал Ибрагим, Касим Муса статуей стоял посреди своих людей и, наверное, тоже отдавал приказы.

– Главное – никаких резких движений, – прошептал Аарон напоследок Серджио. – Не дергайся. Делай, что прикажут. Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь психанул, понимаешь?

Тот напряженно кивнул.

– Идти самостоятельно сможешь? – спросил Серджио Эрик.

Еще один кивок.

– На ноги! Живо! На ноги! – Вот за ними и пришли.

Аарон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Началось!

Боевики и люди Османа Зубейры собрались на разных краях поляны. Самого Османа Аарон не разглядел. А может, просто не узнал. От боевиков на середину поляны вышел Ибрагим, от наркоторговцев – высокий крепкий мужчина, которого Аарон никогда раньше не видел. Разговаривали они недолго, потом Ибрагим развернулся к своим и кивнул.

– Сесиль, ты первая, – напряженно произнес Ганс.

Она медленно пошла вперед. Шаг, второй, третий. Вот Сесиль поравнялась с Ибрагимом и высоким мужчиной, вот двинулась дальше, вот достигла противоположного края поляны. Аарон понял, что все эти минуты почти не дышал.

Теперь Серджио. Он брел, слегка спотыкаясь, то чуть ускоряясь, то словно вспоминал, что ему говорили, и снова замедлялся.

– Хорошо, все хорошо… – Аарон поймал себя на том, что шепчет это вслух.

– Добрался, – тоже шепотом отозвался Ганс. – Молодец.

Люди Османа Зубейры зашевелились. Двое крепышей выволокли на середину поляны длинный высокий ящик и отошли назад. Со стороны боевиков приблизились два таких же крепыша и забрали ящик. Что это? Кажется, оружие. Значит, заложников согласились обменять не только на лодки, но и на оружие. Логично – своего у Касима Мусы наверняка осталось мало.

Теперь Ганс.

Аарон позволил себе осторожно оглядеться по сторонам. Так, справа трое автоматчиков – тут все безнадежно. Стоит только дернуться, и его превратят в решето. Тогда слева. Здесь рядом стоял только один человек, еще несколько – чуть поодаль. До ближайших кустов метра три. Хотя вариантов все равно нет.

Друзья здорово разозлятся, когда узнают… Черт, идиотская мысль!

Вот и пришел черед Эрика.

– Ты…

– Я же говорил, что иду последним. Давай.

Аарон провел вспотевшими ладонями по брюкам.

Сейчас Эрик доберется до людей Османа Зубейры, еще несколько минут друзья будут соображать, в чем подвох, а потом… Аарон молился, чтобы никто не стал их слушать и просто уволок подальше.

Эрик дошел до противоположной стороны поляны. Теперь еще один ящик. Ибрагим и человек Османа Зубейры снова заговорили, потом кивнули друг другу и наконец-то разошлись.

Сейчас? Нет, еще чуть-чуть. Пусть наркоторговцы скроются в джунглях. Аарон медленно досчитал до пяти. Теперь! Он резко метнулся влево, поднырнув под автомат. Кто-то заорал, тут же грохнули выстрелы. Аарон и боевик вместе полетели на землю, тот навалился сверху, перекатился вбок и почти тут же обмяк. Мертв? Аарон вскочил на четвереньки, потом на ноги и ломанулся к кустам. Вопили со всех сторон, стреляли, кажется, тоже. Что за…

Аарон влетел в джунгли и тут же грохнулся в заросли какого-то разлапистого растения. Мимо пронесся один из боевиков, за ним еще двое. Опять автоматные очереди и крики. Аарон вытянулся на животе и так и пополз вперед, замирая время от времени и вслушиваясь.

А выстрелы не утихали, наоборот, джунгли превращались в подобие поля боя. Неподалеку заорали. Нет, не хауса, какой-то другой язык. Выстрелили совсем рядом. Черт! Аарон опять застыл. Теперь стреляли в отдалении. Он осторожно приподнялся. Вроде поблизости никого. Аарон прополз вперед еще немного и наткнулся на мертвое тело. Один из боевиков Касима Мусы.

Аарон вытащил у него нож и пистолет, проверил обойму. Автомат? Только Аарон не был уверен, что с ним справится. Взять себе на заметку – если каким-то чудом он выживет, надо научиться обращаться с АК.

Аарон вскочил на ноги и метнулся к ближайшему дереву. Встал за ствол, перевел дыхание и снова вслушался. Все так же: автоматные очереди перемежались с одиночными выстрелами. Почему боевики и люди Османа Зубейры затеяли перестрелку? Обе стороны выполнили все договоренности. Что же пошло не так? Что же…

Аарон осторожно выглянул из-за ствола, чудом не получил пулю и выстрелил в ответ. Вроде попал. Он опять выглянул – вон кто-то лежит. Хоть кто? Боевик или свой? Хотя можно ли считать наркоторговцев своими? Каков шанс, что его пристрелят, приняв за противника?

Надо понять, в какую сторону бежать. Аарон прикинул, куда должны были отступать боевики и откуда – наступать люди Османа Зубейры, и короткими перебежками направился влево.

Очередные вооруженные мужчины вынырнули из-за толстенного ствола справа. Аарон успел упасть, и автоматная очередь прошла выше головы. Ему закричали на хауса. Все ясно – руки вверх, поднимайся…

Снова выстрелы. Аарон перекатился на спину, и почти в самое лицо ему уткнулись два ствола. Нет, это не те люди, которые приказали ему подниматься. И они не в камуфляже.

Один сказал что-то на незнакомом наречии, и Аарон поднял руки. Второй ухватил его за шиворот и рывком поднял на ноги. Нож, пистолет… Недолго же Аарон проходил вооруженным. Его пихнули в спину, и Аарон снова полетел на землю. Проклятье, что же… Сзади снова что-то зло рявкнули. Аарон начал было вставать, и тут его ударили по затылку. Черт…

* * *

Веки казались тяжелыми, просто-таки чугунными, но Аарон заставил себя открыть глаза. И так гудевшая колоколом голова на подобное самоуправство отозвалась вспышкой боли.

Вокруг все было белым… Нет, просто светлым. Светлый потолок и стены, окно со светлыми занавесками, светлый стул рядом с кроватью, покрытой светлым одеялом. Это… больница?

– Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых, – сказала откуда-то сбоку Сесиль.

Аарон осторожно повернул голову влево и чуть вверх. В изголовье кровати действительно пристроилась еще на одном стуле Сесиль, бледная, худая, но непривычно чистая.

– Х… – Язык не слушался. Аарон перевел дыхание и попробовал еще раз: – Где… мы?

– В Лафиаги, в местной больнице. Представляешь, тут вверх по дороге секретариат местного правительства. Нас уже задрали визитами.

Аарон невольно усмехнулся. Судя по тому, как поморщилась Сесиль, вышло жалко.

– Ты что устроил, балда? Если я теперь поседею окончательно, это будет твоя вина.

– Прости. Иначе не получалось.

Сесиль вздохнула и покачала головой:

– Я-то прощу. А вот Эрик зол, как сто чертей. Никогда не видела его таким. Думала, он вообще не умеет злиться.

– Сколько времени прошло?

– Немногим больше суток. И ты дрых, как сурок. Повезло, что люди Османа огрели тебя не слишком сильно.

– Зачем они вообще меня огрели?

– На всякий случай, полагаю. Чтобы зря не шумел и не дергался. Эти ребята – очень основательные. Даже слишком. Тебя пытались спасти, а ты метался и отстреливался. Вот они и действовали с позиции наименьшего риска.

Аарон фыркнул, и Сесиль фыркнула в ответ:

– Ничего, местные врачи сказали, что твоя дубовая головушка вне опасности. И я даже позволила себе поверить, хотя тут нет МРТ.

– Остальные?

– Живы и относительно здоровы. Серджио, конечно, в дерьмовом состоянии, но выкарабкается. С рукой Ганса еще надо будет разобраться. Но это вряд ли выйдет раньше Лагоса.

– Лагоса? – эхом откликнулся Аарон.

– Завтра мы летим в Лагос, и там за нас возьмутся нормальные специалисты. А также чинуши всех мастей и журналисты. Я уже успела посмотреть репортажи по местному телевидению.

– На нас таки сделали карьеру?

Сесиль коротко кивнула:

– Бог им судья. Но я счастлива, что выжила. И что мои друзья вместе со мной. Ты оценишь, как нас тут облизывают. Кормят самым лучшим, выделили отдельные палаты, хотя местные ютятся в общем зале, где койки разделены только занавесками. Чертова показуха.

В дверь постучали, потом она распахнулась, и внутрь вошел человек. В первый миг Аарон его не узнал – настолько этот лощеный мужчина в светлом европейском костюме отличался от того Османа Зубейры, которого Аарон помнил.

– Малама Ламбер. – Вошедший изобразил легкий поклон – его обходительность определенно осталась прежней. – Прошу прощения, что прерываю, но если наш пациент проснулся, я хотел бы с ним поговорить.

Сесиль улыбнулась:

– Как скажете, Осман. Полагаю, мне содержание этого разговора знать не обязательно?

Он усмехнулся:

– Вероятно, это невежливо с моей стороны. Впрочем, мой дорогой друг наверняка перескажет вам то, что сочтет нужным.

Сесиль закатила глаза:

– Вы по-прежнему невыносимы.

– Я такой, какой есть, малама Ламбер.

Сесиль поднялась, послала напоследок Осману Зубейре хмурый взгляд и вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

– Я невероятно уважаю маламу Ламбер. – Осман Зубейра устроился на ее стуле, посмотрел на темневший на стене знак, запрещающий курить в больнице, и достал сигареты. – Она замечательная женщина, хотя многие мои соплеменники считают, что само ее существование оскорбляет Аллаха.

– Касим Муса так считает, – заметил Аарон, и Осман Зубейра поморщился.

– Мой дорогой друг, этот человек считает себя горой, а на самом деле муравей в ее тени. – Он закурил и послал Аарону внимательный взгляд. – Рад, что вы живы.

– Я тоже рад, – не удержался Аарон. – Как здоровье вашей дочери?

– Мадина прекрасно себя чувствует. И каждый день вспоминает маламу Ламбер и вас. Как и я, и моя супруга. Я тогда не преувеличивал, мой дорогой друг. Вы вернули мне цель в жизни. Одну из целей. Теперь Мадина здорова и счастлива, и я каждый день славлю за это Аллаха. У моей дочери будут прекрасная жизнь и самый лучший супруг, которого я ей найду.

– Кажется, вы теперь можете найти ей лучшего супруга, чем три года назад, – только и ответил Аарон. Хорошо, что Мадина выздоровела, хорошо, что Сесиль удалось ее вылечить, а Аарону – всеми правдами и неправдами раздобыть нужные лекарства. Жаль только, что никто и никогда не спросит Мадину, что хочет она сама. Даже обожающему ее отцу это не придет в голову.

– Я говорил, мой дорогой друг, что не собираюсь всю жизнь прозябать в нищете. – Осман Зубейра на миг блеснул зубами. – Я помню, что такое бедность, но моя семья не должна этого узнать. Поверьте, ни единый день из этих трех лет я не потратил зря.

Значит, Осман Зубейра теперь не просто исполнитель. Как же высоко он поднялся? Хотя… пожалуй, Аарон не хотел этого знать. Главное, что, поднявшись, Осман не забыл о долге. Вероятно, это характеризовало его с лучшей стороны.

– Вам не кажется, что я заслуживаю некоторых объяснений?

Осман Зубейра огляделся и стряхнул пепел в стоявшую на прикроватной тумбочке чашку:

– Прошу прощения. После нашего разговора прикажу принести вам новую. Боюсь, мой дорогой друг, многого вам знать не положено. И потому что это не ваше дело, и потому что это просто небезопасно. Глотки режут и за меньшее. Впрочем… Относитесь к этому, как к сказке. Полету моей фантазии.

Он недолго помолчал, словно что-то обдумывая:

– В любой, скажем так, организации есть люди, находящиеся на самом ее верху. Порой находящиеся так долго, что некоторых не так высоко сидящих членов это начинает утомлять. «Наши вожди», говорят такие люди: «Уже глубокие старики». Они уже растеряли всю свою силу, стали слишком осторожны, слишком трясутся за свои жизни. И, главное, они не дают действовать нам, молодым и сильным, тем, чье сердце горит верой и кто готов нести знамя Аллаха. Полагаю, такое вам знакомо?

Аарон кивнул.

– И вот эти молодые да ранние решили, что надо действовать. Если старые вожди не пускают – долой вождей. Наверняка это звучало не так революционно, но суть от этого не поменялась. Главное, что старцы чего-то выжидают, старцы сидят возле Майдугури, как пауки в паутине, и не смеют показать нос. А нужно двигаться на юг, где слишком много христиан и неверных. Полагаю, – Осман Зубейра снова стряхнул пепел, – случилось все как-то так. Вы же понимаете, мой дорогой друг, это все мои спекуляции.

– Конечно.

– Так вот… – Осман глубоко затянулся. – Молодые да ранние сумели договориться. А старцы, похоже, действительно оказались достаточно дряхлы, чтобы упустить этот судьбоносный момент. Случился, как наверняка выразилась бы малама Ламбер, coup d'etat. Молодые сочли, что они на коне. Увы для них, они недооценили старцев. Впрочем, в тот момент старцы упустили инициативу и зализывали раны, так что молодые решили, что устранили все препятствия. Но еще оставался вопрос с деньгами. А где проще всего взять деньги?

– Наркоторговля.

– Именно. Один из путей, наиболее привычных на нашем несчастном континенте. И вот молодые решили, что теперь им и это под силу. Что достаточно запугать или убить, как здешние серьезные люди падут, как пали старцы.

Осман Зубейра замолчал, глядя в окно. На фоне белой стены его лицо казалось вырезанным из черной бумаги.

– Однако молодые да ранние не поняли одного: так дела не делаются. Деньги, мой дорогой друг, – это серьезно. Большие деньги – серьезно вдвойне. И когда речь идет о деньгах, речь также идет об уместности. А время молодые да ранние выбрали самое что ни на есть неуместное. Как у вас говорится, есть время разбрасывать камни и время собирать камни. Молодые да ранние не вовремя разбросали свои камни, так что и собрать не смогли бы ничего достойного.

– Их не поддержали.

– Все не так просто, мой дорогой друг. – Осман Зубейра бросил окурок в чашку и оперся локтем о тумбочку. – Выступление следовало не просто подавить, а сделать так, чтобы никто больше не посмел выкинуть ничего подобного. Пока молодые полагали, что инициатива у них, пока они начали воплощать свои глупые планы, серьезные люди и старцы уже сговаривались, устраивая им ловушку. Хитрую ловушку. Пока та не захлопнется, молодые должны были чувствовать себя в полной безопасности.

– Поэтому Касим Муса переправился за Нигер.

– Поэтому ему позволили переправиться за Нигер. Ведь есть еще одно правило, ваше же, замечу: «Разделяй и властвуй». Молодые распылили свои силы и стали легкой добычей.

Осман Зубейра провел рукой по подбородку:

– Что вы думаете о Касиме Мусе, мой дорогой друг?

– Он не показался мне слишком дальновидным.

– Как вы вежливы! Ладно, скажу прямо – он дурак.

– Он, с одной стороны, искренне верит, что знает волю Аллаха, а с другой… – Аарон попробовал подыскать подходящее слово. – Он недостаточно фанатичен.

– Ха! Недостаточно фанатичен. Да, для того, кто он есть, он именно что недостаточно фанатичен. Будь он при этом умен, стал бы вождем. Но, как я сказал, он глуп. Могу я узнать, за что он вас так невзлюбил?

– Полагаю, вы и так в курсе.

– Вот оно что! – Осман Зубейра приподнял брови. – Я говорил вам быть осторожнее. Вы тоже порой бываете потрясающе глупы. Хотя ваши люди сказали бы, что это не глупость, а беспечность.

– Это не беспечность.

Осман Зубейра несколько раздраженно взмахнул рукой:

– Мне нет до этого дела. В любом случае, Касиму Мусе, если уж ему так приспичило, следовало вас сразу же убить. Он полагал, что наскоком сумеет отобрать у нас Квару и сам начать контролировать здесь бизнес. Убил несколько моих людей и полагал, что это сойдет ему с рук. Он много чего полагал. Но мы позволили ему тут похозяйничать. Потому что пока Касим Муса был тут, за Нигером уже разобрались с его соратниками. Касим ждал подкрепления, но не дождался, ждал вестей, но их тоже не было.

И все это время умирали люди. Но кого волнуют жизни каких-то там крестьян, когда идет охота на такую добычу? Аарон вспомнил Виллема, Юлиуса, Лауру, голову Марка на шесте, Гарбу, ту несчастную женщину… Но если сказать об этом, Осман Зубейра не поймет. Или сделает вид, что не понял. Так что Аарон произнес то, что от него ждали:

– И вы обложили Касима Мусу со всех сторон.

Осман Зубейра не без гордости кивнул и тут же в который раз поморщился:

– Но, признаться, заложники стали для нас неожиданностью.

Аарон вспомнил, как захватили его группу:

– Нам показалось, что и для Касима Мусы мы стали неожиданностью.

Осман Зубейра кивнул:

– Полагаю, да. Вряд ли он интересовался перемещением иностранных миссий. Когда же я узнал о миссии и о том, кто именно входил в ее состав, то, признаться, сильно забеспокоился. Но тут сам Касим Муса подоспел со своим предложением. Вы навели его на эту мысль?

– Его люди проговорились пару раз, и у нас появилось несколько догадок. Серджио становилось все хуже и хуже, так что нам пришлось рискнуть. Я рад, что мы угадали. – Аарон попытался усесться. Не сразу, но ему удалось.

– Поправить вам подушку? – преувеличенно вежливо поинтересовался Осман Зубейра.

– Благодарю, я сам. – Аарон оперся спиной о стену. – У меня еще один вопрос. Пока Касим Муса водил нас по джунглям, то привел в некую деревню. Там была беременная женщина. Сесиль помогла ей родить. Ребенок вроде бы выжил, мать – не знаю.

Осман Зубейра задумался.

– Даже не… Роды были преждевременными?

Аарон кивнул.

– Вот оно как. – Осман снова посмотрел в окно. – Некоторые люди кроме того, что глупы, еще и тщеславны, самонадеянны и готовы рисковать тем действительно ценным, что у них есть. Хотя, быть может, все это вытекает из той же глупости.

– Что с ними будет? С матерью и ребенком?

– Кто родился? Мальчик или девочка?

– Мальчик.

– Тем хуже. Это вне моей сферы, но, думаю, они умрут. Если уже не умерли, конечно. Не стоит об этом говорить маламе Ламбер.

– Да, – глухо отозвался Аарон. – Не стоит.

– И вы так не переживайте, мой дорогой друг. Вы всего лишь видели отдельные сцены из длинной-длинной пьесы, смысла которой все равно не поймете. И к лучшему.

– Наверное… Значит, – Аарон заставил себя вернуться к основной теме, – вы догадались, что мы в плену.

– Не совсем. Вас ведь могли и убить и закопать где-нибудь в джунглях. Но я надеялся. И Аллах воплотил мои надежды. – Осман Зубейра улыбнулся вполне искренне.

– Как вы поняли, что я жив? Вы с Касимом Мусой ведь договаривались о четверых заложниках.

– Как раз тут все просто. Касим увел с собой пятерых заложников. Конечно, был шанс, что вы так его взбесили, что он вас убил. Этому, признаюсь, я бы не удивился. – Осман Зубейра усмехнулся, и Аарон усмехнулся в ответ. – Однако… У меня очень хорошая память. Я помню все: злые дела, добрые дела, мельчайшие детали дел. Это очень помогает. Впрочем, даже не будь моя память столь совершенной, чем та, которой наградил меня Аллах, я бы все равно навсегда запомнил один лист бумаги. Небольшой лист бумаги, на котором были написаны названия лекарств для моей дочери и то, как их следует принимать. По дозам, по времени. Я молю, чтобы Аллах не воспринял мои слова как хулу, но в течение нескольких месяцев этот листок был для меня так же свят, как часы совершения намаза. У вас очень узнаваемый почерк, мой дорогой друг.

Аарон подавил желание расхохотаться. Значит, Касим Муса приказал своим людям передать ту несчастную записку. Что же, все логично: ничего криминального там не было, а пересказывать своими словами чревато – можно что-нибудь перепутать.

– Пусть не всегда, но добрые дела возвращаются, – невозмутимо произнес Осман Зубейра. – Тогда вы прямо сказали, что спасаете мою дочь. Меня же самого вы предпочли бы увидеть за решеткой. Я понимаю маламу Ламбер – эта ваша клятва Гиппократа страшная вещь. Вы сами, хоть и не врач, ведете себя как врач. Я оценил вашу прямоту. Скажу больше – она меня к вам расположила. Хотя никакого расположения к вам я испытывать не должен.

Аарон кивнул.

– Но вы нарушили договоренности, устроив перестрелку.

Теперь Осман Зубейра замахал обеими руками.

– Если заняться казуистикой, то я могу сказать, что Касим Муса обманул меня первым, соврав о числе заложников. А если серьезно, то у меня был долг, мой дорогой друг, и я намеревался его исполнить, хоть вы, кажется, собрались этому помешать. Правда, мы планировали напасть чуть позже, соблюсти, так сказать, договоренности, а потом с чистой совестью напасть. Но малама Ламбер закатила скандал, а к ней присоединился еще один из ваших людей, рыжеволосый. И вы устроили свою маленькую эскападу. Пришлось импровизировать.

– Извините, что доставил вам неприятности.

– Не буду говорить, что это пустое, потому что вы действительно доставили мне много неприятных минут. Впрочем, все уже позади.

– Что с Касимом Мусой? Он мертв?

– Нет, но это вопрос времени. Что вы хотели устроить напоследок, мой дорогой друг? Забрать его вместе с собой?

– Это значилось в плане-максимум. Как минимум, дорого продать свою жизнь.

Осман Зубейра качнул головой:

– Вы тоже фанатик, вот в чем правда. Не такой, как Касим Муса, но тоже фанатик. Ваша религия – помощь людям. Ваше зло – те, кто убивает людей.

– Любой убьет, чтобы защитить своих близких.

– Хмм… В любом случае, Касиму Мусе конец. И, пожалуй, для вас же лучше, если убьет его кто-то другой.

Может быть.

– И что теперь будет? Ваш хозяин получит влияние, вы, полагаю, тоже окажетесь в выигрыше. А что старцы?

– Да, для моего хозяина вы стали подарком небес. Думаю, он уже видит себя в правительстве. Поверьте, у него есть все шансы. Это хорошо, и для меня тоже. Так что я продолжу идти к своей цели.

– И какая она? Кроме того, чтобы ваша дочь не знала бедности.

Осман Зубейра посмотрел на Аарона оценивающе:

– Когда вы смотрите на эту страну, мой дорогой друг, что вы видите? Молчите, я отвечу за вас. Вы видите нищету. Да, есть Лагос, Абуджа, другие крупные города, но это жемчужины в океане нищеты. Если отъехать немного, вокруг будут жалкие развалюхи, тощие животные, больные и умирающие люди. Когда вы, люди с Запада, смотрите на это, у вас на лицах проступает такое непередаваемое выражение. Смесь ужаса, жалости и снисхождения. Мы для вас словно глупые звери: нас надо накормить, вылечить и научить уму-разуму. Но чего вы никогда не сделаете, так это не станете смотреть на нас как на равных.

– Это неправда.

– Правда, мой дорогой друг. Вы этого не замечаете, но это тут, в ваших костях и плоти. – Осман Зубейра вытянул руку и почти коснулся кончиками пальцев груди Аарона. – Нигерия стала независимой всего лишь в шестидесятых. Эта страна все еще больна неволей, больна вами. Но мы способны выстоять сами. Да, мы совершим кучу ошибок, но это будут наши ошибки.

– Умрут люди.

– Люди умрут в любом случае. Моя цель, мой дорогой друг, проста. Я хочу, чтобы в один прекрасный день мы прекратили унижаться перед вами и заискивать, а вы перестали смотреть на нас свысока и снисходить. И когда в тот день я посмотрю в глаза очередному вашему чиновнику, это он будет заискивать передо мной.

Аарон на мгновение опустил взгляд. Сесиль права, она всегда это чувствовала.

– Полагаете, ваши старцы этому помогут? Они способны только разрушать.

– Старцы – всего лишь орудие. Зависит от того, как его использовать.

Осман Зубейра ошибался, но если сказать ему об этом, он не услышит. Не захочет услышать. В конце концов, он тоже фанатик. Умный, в отличие от Касима Мусы, но фанатик. Все они тут фанатики.

– Чтобы помочь своей стране, вам нужна цивилизация. Стройте ее сами, но она вам нужна. Ваши старцы – это возвращение назад, в джунгли.

– Это все джунгли, мой дорогой друг. – Осман Зубейра обвел широким жестом палату. – И эта больница, и Лафиаги, и Лагос, и вся страна, и весь континент, и весь мир. Вы можете спрятать крокодилов и тигров, но они никуда не денутся, как бы вы ни закрывали глаза и ни отворачивались. И рано или поздно джунгли придут к вам.

В дверь тихонько постучали. Внутрь заглянул врач, увидел посетителя пациента, тут же склонился в поклоне и исчез.

Осман Зубейра раздраженно хмыкнул и поднялся:

– Мы с вами никогда не придем к соглашению, мой дорогой друг. Порой я становлюсь сентиментальным и даже немного жалею об этом. Но такая слабость преходяща. Впрочем, наши с вами пути снова расходятся. Вероятно, мы больше никогда не встретимся.

– Вероятно, – кивнул Аарон. – Когда ваши старцы решат, что пришло уместное время, надеюсь, вы и ваша семья сумеете это время пережить.

Осман Зубейра тоже кивнул:

– А вы, надеюсь, в это время будете далеко-далеко. Я сделал вам самый драгоценный подарок, который только может сделать один человек другому, Аарон. – Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Осман Зубейра обратился к нему по имени. – Я подарил вам жизнь. Не теряйте ее попусту. Желаю вам и маламе Ламбер удачи.

– Вам я удачи пожелать не могу.

Осман Зубейра еще раз усмехнулся напоследок и вышел.

Аарон сполз на подушку и закрыл глаза. Под сомкнутыми веками его ждали ночные джунгли.

* * *

С Эриком удалось переговорить только на следующее утро перед отлетом в Лагос. Аарон отловил его возле главного выхода из больницы.

Беседа вышла не самой удачной.

– Ты хоть о нас подумал? – бросил Эрик. – О том, каково нам – мне, Сесиль, Гансу, Серджио – будет жить, зная, что мы спаслись ценой твой жизни?

– Я не видел другого выхода. Если бы убили всех нас пятерых, думаю, стало хуже.

Эрик послал ему неожиданно тяжелый взгляд, такой, что Аарону стало не по себе.

– Мне казалось, мы – единая группа и решаем все вместе, – обманчиво мягко произнес Эрик.

– Это так. Просто… это касалось меня. Только меня.

– Знаю, Сесиль уже рассказала. Только ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что это касается только тебя.

– Послушай…

– Ты солгал.

– Что? Но…

– Сесиль сказала, ты не лжешь. Что ты порой так патологически честен, что говоришь правду даже в ущерб себе. Я поверил и забыл, что она добавила еще кое-что. Что есть причина, по которой ты соврать можешь. Или не соврать – не договорить. Если ты это делаешь не ради себя, а ради тех, кого считаешь близкими. Это, конечно, очень мило. Только я ненавижу, когда мне врут или недоговаривают. И неважно, по какой причине. Так же ненавижу, как ты – чертов лук.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Аарон, признавая поражение. – В чем-то ты прав.

Еще один взгляд, совсем пронизывающий. Наконец, Эрик покачал головой и молча ушел в здание, оставив Аарона торчать на солнцепеке. Кажется, это означало, что обещанные пятничные посиделки в баре откладывались на неопределенный срок. Если их вообще только что не отменили.

– Ты болван, – сказал сам себе Аарон. Джунгли согласно зашумели в ушах.


	7. Chapter 7

– Все же изгнание, – усмехается Дэвидсон. – Как я и думал, чтобы убить кого-то, у них кишка тонка.

– Здесь не убивают, – отвечает Аарон.

– Гребаные гуманисты… Они лицемеры или просто дураки? Изгнание теперь – то же убийство. Только, пожалуй, более мучительное. Или если мы сдохнем не перед глазами старой ведьмы, то вроде как не считается?

Аарон не отвечает. Он знает, что Дианна переживает. Помнит, как она колебалась до последнего, но… В общем-то, Дэвидсон прав. Шанс выжить в джунглях, раскинувшихся за стенами Александрии, крохотный.

– Эй, – зовет его Дэвидсон. – А ты весь смог бы меня убить. И, спорю, рука бы у тебя не дрогнула.

Аарон удерживается от кивка. Хорошо, что Дэвидсона и его людей увезут Айден и Николас. Очень хорошо. Для Аарона лучше, если это будет кто-то другой – невидимый Осман Зубейра еще раз усмехается напоследок и уходит.

В глазах у Дэвидсона джунгли. У вас нет надо мной власти, напоминает им Аарон, ни малейшей. Аарон молится, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

– Мы больше не будем искать людей, – объявляет вечером Дианна.

* * *

В Лагосе их разместили в едва ли не лучшей городской больнице.

– Это точно больница, а не зоопарк? – буркнул Ганс, когда очередная правительственная шишка наконец-то перестала изводить их заверениями, как глубоко перед ними извиняются, и убралась.

– А я не знал, что нас, оказывается, вызволила армия, – мрачно уронил Эрик.

– Ты был истощен физически и морально, поэтому все плохо помнишь, – оскалилась Сесиль. – Конечно, это были армейские и местная полиция. Журналистам так и сказали.

– Уроды, – резюмировал Ганс. – Устроили пляски на гробах. Отыщут, мать их, останки и отправят на родину… Суки.

– Как будто в первый раз. Ничего, худшее еще впереди!

– Ты про то, что сюда обещали притащить всех наших родственников? Да, представлю, что скажет Эльза… Кажется, только Серджио рад-радехонек.

Сесиль тяжело вздохнула.

Правительство таки расщедрилось на билеты, и родственники действительно прибыли через день. Воссоединение плачущих от счастья семей – это очень трогательно и хорошо смотрится на первых полосах газет. В жизни, правда, не всегда получается именно так. Впрочем, свои фотографии местные журналисты получили.

– Относимся к этому как к жертвоприношению во имя высокой цели, – мрачно объявила Сесиль. – Мы – герои. И наш героически-потрепанный облик обязан вдохновить… Да чтоб все провалилось в чертям! В общем, таких же идиотов, какими мы когда-то были.

Мужа и сыновей Сесиль Аарон раньше видел только на фотографиях. В жизни они оказались почти такими же, как на снимках. Высокий и худой Пьер лицом чем-то напоминал раннехристианских святых – те точно с таким же выражением кротости и смирения позволяли язычникам поджаривать им пятки. Учитывая характер его супруги – неудивительно. Тем не менее, Пьер неожиданно крепко пожал руку Аарону:

– Я так много слышал о вас от Сесиль! Я уже столько раз просил ее передать мое приглашение. А вы все никак его не принимаете.

– Дела, – только и выдавил немного ошарашенный Аарон.

– Папа, не навязывайся. Они тут все действительно заняты, мама говорила. – Николя, старший сын оттеснил отца и принялся трясти Аарону руку. – Здорово! В смысле, мама действительно так много о вас говорила!

Старший сын лицом уродился в отца, а характером пошел в мать. Младший, Дени – наоборот, поэтому он спокойно стоял чуть поодаль и ждал, пока более темпераментные родственники успокоятся. 

– Мама! Ну как так можно?! – Николя воздевал руки. – Ты не представляешь, как мы переживали! А отцу вредно так переживать. А Софи?! Мама, ты скоро станешь бабушкой! Пора и о душе подумать.

– Сама разберусь, когда мне о душе думать! Совсем без меня распустились.

– Но мама! Папа…

– Что «папа»? Я твоего отца знаю на два года дольше, чем ты!

Кажется, это надолго. С Пьера и Дени определенно можно было лепить статуи стоиков.

– И все же приезжайте к нам в Прованс, – сказал напоследок Пьер. – Вы – друг не только Сесиль. Вы – друг всей нашей семьи.

Жена Ганса, высокая плотная белокурая женщина, словно сошедшая с рекламного плаката Октоберфеста, смотрела на супруга хмуро и как-то устало. Аарону она кивнула и даже попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло так себе.

– Эльза, – позвал Ганс.

Она обреченно подошла и обняла мужа:

– Ты жив.

– Вполне себе.

– До следующего раза, да?

– Что за погребальные настроения, Эльза?

– Господи, ты идиот.

– Ну, Эльза. – Ганс погладил ее по спине здоровой рукой.

Родители Серджио были шумными и яркими и совсем еще молодыми. От отца Аарон получил удушающе-крепкое объятие, от матери – не менее крепкий поцелуй в щеку.

– Серджио сказал, вы всех спасли! – воскликнула сеньора Алессия так громко, что оказавшиеся поблизости медработники, кажется, даже подпрыгнули. – Бедный Серджио! Он так хотел стать полезным!

– Еще станет, не переживай так. Вон врачи сказали, будет здоров. – Ее супруг говорил на английском с сильным акцентом, но Аарон как-то умудрялся его понимать.

– Помолчи, Маттео! Лучше посмотри на сына. Какие тут жара и солнце, а он бледнее бумаги стал!

– Ничего, вот вернется к Средиземному морю – мигом придет в себя.

– Вам, сеньор Аарон, тоже надо побыть на Средиземном море, – объявила, почти приказала сеньора Аллесия.

– Не дави на человека. – Ее муж достал сигареты и так и замер с пачкой в руках, вспомнив, вероятно, что в больнице.

– Помолчи, Маттео! И убери эту гадость! Что тебе доктор говорил? А где ваши родственники, сеньор Аарон? Еще не приехали? Им ведь из-за океана добираться, наверное, сложнее, чем нам.

– Боюсь, мои не смогут прилететь, – улыбнулся Аарон. – Прошу прощения. Мне еще надо закончить дела.

Хорошо, что ни Маттео, ни Алессия не догадались спросить, какие это дела, потому что, разумеется, никаких дел и в помине не было. И, разумеется, никакие родственники к нему не прилетят. Аарон миновал коридор и заметил Эрика, сидевшего в холле и читавшего книгу. К нему, как и к Аарону, никто не приехал.

Эрик почувствовал чужой взгляд и поднял глаза от страниц.

«Болван», в очередной раз подумал про себя Аарон и пошел дальше. Чертовы джунгли в голове – он когда-нибудь от них избавится?

* * *

– Мы должны напиться! – торжественно объявила Сесиль. – И это наш последний шанс.

– Почему это? – спросил Ганс.

Их всех наконец-то выписали из больницы и отправили в отель – не чета тем, в которых они обычно останавливались. В роскошном просторном холле, коридорах и номерах было действительно прохладно, лифты не готовились каждую минуту застрять, а половину блюд в местном ресторане Аарон видел впервые в жизни.

– Потому что скоро улетать, а Эльза в последние дни, кажется, тебя на цепь посадить готова, только бы не отпустить куда-нибудь одного.

– Она переживает.

Сесиль возвела очи горе:

– Назовем вещи своими именами – она истерикует. Я ее не осуждаю, если что. Но ей надо успокоиться.

– Только не говори это самой Эльзе. Она на тебя и так волком смотрит.

– На всех нас она так смотрит. Ну что? Удерешь от нее сегодня вечером? Аарон, Эрик, вы с нами?

Аарон пожал плечами:

– Почему нет? Последние несколько вечеров у меня до безобразия свободны.

– Эрик? Соглашайся! Помню, что ты никогда на пьянки не ходишь, но это исключительный случай. Если что, не дашь нам разгуляться. А то вдруг мы напьемся и устроим дебош?

Эрик улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Вот сразу бы так! – Сесиль потерла руки.

– Серджио не придет? – уточнил на всякий случай Аарон.

– Во-первых, он все еще на таблетках, а во-вторых, в любящих объятиях папы и мамы. И ему там хорошо. Серджио сейчас хочет все забыть – незачем бередить парню раны.

– Да уж, – вздохнул Ганс.

– Договорились! Давайте часиков в девять встретимся в номере у Аарона.

– Почему у меня? – удивился он.

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мои же сыновья читали мне лекцию о вреде алкоголя! Николя может быть таким… В общем, весь в меня. И пошифруемся от Эльзы. Не смей осуждающе качать головой!

Аарон не посмел.

Ровно в девять в дверь номера постучали. Аарон ждал всех сразу – никто из друзей не привык опаздывать, но в коридоре оказался один Эрик.

– Я последний?

– Ты первый.

– Странно.

Аарон посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

– Может, Сесиль не удалось избежать лекции о вреде алкоголя? – предположил он. – Кстати, тут в номерах очень пристойные мини-бары.

– Предлагаешь начать, не дожидаясь?

Эрик стоял посередине комнаты и оглядывался. Пожалуй, с интересом, хотя смотреть тут было не на что. Слишком большой номер для немногих вещей Аарона.

– Уже пять минут десятого, – заметил он. – Сами виноваты, что так безобразно опаздывают. А тут из окна чудесный вид.

Вечерний Лагос и правда был красив. Гораздо красивее дневного – при свете солнца трущобы скрыть сложнее. А сейчас можно любоваться на подсвеченные разноцветными огнями дома и дороги.

– Насчет нашего разговора в Лафиаги, – решился Аарон. – Я идиот.

Эрик неопределенно повел плечами, развернулся и посмотрел на него:

– Я тогда тоже погорячился. В смысле… Я понимаю, что ты хотел нас защитить. И ты нас спас. Я правда благодарен, но…

– Это твой вариант лука, я помню.

Эрик невесело рассмеялся:

– Наверное, у каждого из нас есть демоны.

– У тебя и у меня есть точно. И у Сесиль с Гансом, хотя они про это не говорят. И теперь наверняка будут у Серджио.

– Давай договоримся, – вдруг вскинул голову Эрик и резко замолк.

– Я слушаю. – На миг почему-то стало немного не по себе.

– Никаких больше жертв за нашими спинами. По крайней мере, за моей – точно. Никаких попыток героических самоубийств. Я, знаешь ли, это не оценю.

– Никакой романтики, – не удержался Аарон.

– О, я очень приземленный человек. Меня столько раз называли занудой, что я сбился со счета.

– Тебе врали.

Аарон сделал шаг вперед, еще один и еще, пока не встал рядом с Эриком.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что нас с тобой гнусно обманули.

Эрик приподнял брови:

– Это было очевидно еще десять минут назад.

Да, очевидно, просто… Они выжили, спаслись и выбрались! Это ли не повод послать к черту пару идиотских правил?

– О чем ты думаешь? – прищурился Эрик.

– О принципах и том, что, кажется, становлюсь беспринципным.

– Очень интересно. И что из этого следует?

И Аарон ответил – поцеловал.

Джунгли все еще притаились где-то рядом, шумели на ночном ветру, шелестели, рычали, кричали на разные голоса. Тигры и крокодилы все еще ждали. А Эрик был живым и теплым – реальным. Тьма отступала, когда Аарон чувствовал его губы на своих губах, его кожу и волосы под ладонями, безумно колотящийся пульс, грохотом литавр отдававшийся в ушах. Он словно хотел впитать Эрика в себя, обвиться вокруг него – и так устоять перед мраком.

Аарон правда не желал спешить, собирался быть предупредительным и нежным, но в какой-то миг осознал, что они судорожно срывают друг с друга одежду, что Эрика снедает такое же лихорадочное нетерпение, как и его самого. Что поцелуи, все больше походящие на укусы, что пальцы, впивающиеся в спину, плечи и бедра, что засосы на шее и груди – это то, что им сейчас обоим надо. Нежность можно оставить на потом – и это потом у них еще будет.

До кровати они все-таки каким-то чудом добрались и рухнули поверх простыней.

– Мои ребра! – охнул Эрик.

– Твои колени! – Аарон потер бедро.

– Мне поцеловать, чтобы перестало болеть?

Аарон приподнялся на локтях и заткнул Эрика очередным поцелуем. Пальцы вплелись ему в волосы, скользнули по шее, плечам, спине и с силой сжались на ягодицах. От неожиданности Аарон охнул, и Эрик тут же ослабил хватку. Зря, потому что в отместку Аарон сполз пониже и прикусил ему сосок.

– Черт! – Эрик снова вплел пальцы – почти вцепился – ему в волосы. Ноги стиснули бедра.

– Я перестарался?

– Нет, можешь еще. Чуть сильнее.

– Так?

Эрик вместо ответа застонал, а потом часто-часто задышал.

– У меня нет… – только и умудрился выговорить он.

– У меня тоже. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Аарон уже придумал, и эта идея ему безумно нравилась. Еще ниже: от груди к впалому животу, от пупка по дорожке рыжих волос к члену. В этот раз Эрик застонал неожиданно глухо: целый каскад стонов-хрипов. Аарон не мог остановиться: ощущение члена во рту, привкус, развивавшийся по языку, были для него сейчас самой жизнью. Через них он доказывал право на свое существование: и джунглям, и людям, многим-многим любившим и ненавидевшим его людям, и самому себе.

Я выжил, я наслаждаюсь каждым мигом, я хочу, чтобы человек рядом со мной наслаждался тоже.

– Бо… же! – выдохнул откуда-то сверху Эрик. – Ты… как одержимый…

«Я и есть одержимый», хотел ответить Аарон: «Одержимый тобой».

– Подожди… – Эрик мягко, но настойчиво тянул его за волосы. – Можно сделать лучше. Подожди…

Аарон позволил себя уговорить, позволил притянуть для уже тысячного, наверное, голодного поцелуя.

– Ты собрался меня съесть? – шепнул Эрик.

– Я голоден. И ты не представляешь, насколько.

– Иди сюда.

Эрик уложил его на бок, а сам сдвинулся на кровати и улегся рядом так, что его лицо оказалось рядом с пахом Аарона.

– Всегда ценил эту позу, – пробормотал Эрик и обхватил член Аарона губами.

Господи! Аарон на миг зажмурился, почти оглушенный и ослепленный от неожиданно пронзительного ощущения. Словно в первый раз. Да, потрясающая поза! Аарон притянул к себе бедра Эрика и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Восхитительно совершенно – почти Уроборос, бесконечность жизни, возрождение, сменяющее смерть, как они есть. И вся вселенная двигалась вместе с ними.

Аарон впитывал в себя жизнь, глотал ее, высасывал последние капли, слизывал остатки, уткнувшись лицом в жесткие рыжие волосы. Он вслушался – только звенящая тишина и кажущееся неожиданно громким понемногу выравнивающееся дыхание.

Джунгли больше не шумели в голове, исчезли – Аарон победил. Он еще войдет в них: снова и снова, но теперь они над ним не властны.


	8. Chapter 8

– Мир изменился, – говорит Дианна. – Знаете, Аарон, я столько сил положила на то, чтобы тут, в Александрии, все осталось по-прежнему, но… – Она разводит руками. – Мы теперь не знаем, что там, за стенами. Новые правила этого нового мира. И если мы их не знаем, то обречены. Рано или поздно, но мы проиграем.

Аарон думает, что это не совсем так. Правила остались прежними. Просто раньше их, словно воды озера, скрывала цивилизация. А теперь озеро обмелело, коряги выступили над его поверхностью, ожили и зазеленели.

– Мы люди, – продолжает Дианна. – Цивилизованные люди. И должны оставаться такими же. Но мы должны научиться выживать.

Дама-конгрессмен стоит посреди собственного кабинета и смотрит в окно на виднеющийся между домами кусок стены.

– Мы весь вчерашний вечер обсуждали это с Реджем. И я решила попробовать еще раз. Александрии нужны новые люди, Аарон.

– Это правильное решение, – кивает он. Да, все может кончиться так же, как и в прошлый раз, даже хуже, но это правильное решение.

– Вы поможете мне?

– Конечно.

Джунгли за стенами ждут.

* * *

Жарко и влажно. Серая громадина Международного аэропорта имени Мурталы Мохаммеда по-прежнему закрывала полнеба и неприветливо смотрела стеклянными окнами.

– Нервничаешь? – спросил Эрик.

– Почти нет.

– Тогда пойдем уже внутрь.

Икеджа все так же тонула в людских голосах, сигналах машин и гуле самолетов.

– Я вернулся, – произнес Аарон, входя внутрь здания.

– Cherchez-vous quelqu'un, monsieur?

Аарон резко развернулся и первым стиснул Сесиль в объятиях.

– Ты меня задушишь! Ну же! Дай на тебя посмотреть! – Она отстранилась и окинула его пристальным взглядом. – Отлично выглядишь, ковбой.

– Ты тоже, док. Словно молодеешь.

– Черта с два. Я теперь самая настоящая бабушка, и это почти ужасно. Так, дай мне обнять Эрика!

– Этот год определенно пошел вам обоим на пользу, – сказала Сесиль, когда они устроились в одной из открытых кофеен неподалеку от аэропорта.

– Интриганка, – не удержался Аарон.

– Я француженка, мой дорогой. Это обязывает. А так вы бы еще несколько лет вокруг друг друга круги нарезали.

– Кого мы ждем? – спросил Эрик.

– Ганс обещал прилететь рейсом через час после вашего. Я договорилась, что он разыщет нас здесь.

– Значит, с рукой у него все хорошо?

Сесиль слегка поморщилась и отпила кофе:

– Не идеально, но почти хорошо. В конце концов, он левша.

– Жаль, что в этот раз у нас разные маршруты, – вздохнул Аарон.

– Что поделать? Ганс хочет сдержать обещание, которое дал доктору Марку. Говорят, сожженную больницу частично восстановили, но врачей там теперь нет никаких: ни местных, ни пришлых. Точнее, сейчас нет. Скоро будут.

– И это хорошо, – подвел итог Эрик.

Значит, Ганс решил вернуться. Не забыть о месте, с которого все началось, а встретить демонов лицом к лицу.

Они как раз допили кофе, когда Сесиль прищурилась, поднялась со стула и замахала кому-то в толпе. Конечно же Ганс. За ним шел еще один человек, и Аарон от удивления чуть не поставил чашку мимо стола. Потому что за Гансом спешил Серджио – загорелый, обросший и бородатый Серджио.

– Значит, кофе без нас распиваете? – Ганс сгреб Сесиль в объятия.

– Сейчас закажем и вам. Боже, Серджио! На кого ты похож!

– Вам не нравится, сеньора доктор?

– Да ты вылитый террорист-смертник!

– Вы же сказали… тогда сказали, мне идет, – растеряно пробормотал Серджио.

– Я соврала ради поднятия боевого духа. Советую срочно побриться, иначе ты всех местных распугаешь.

– Но…

Эрик из последних сил сдерживал улыбку, Аарон пытался прикрыть свою ладонью, Ганс же, откинув голову, расхохотался.

– Я тебе говорил, она – страшная женщина! – Он от души хлопнул Серджио по плечу. – Давайте, заказывайте, наконец, кофе. Он тут хоть хороший?

– Одна из немногих вещей, которая тут хороша, – отозвалась Сесиль.

– Я думал, Эльза тебя не отпустит, – признался Аарон, когда Ганс все же заполучил долгожданную чашечку.

Тот на мгновение скривился:

– Кое-что поменялось не только в твоей жизни, Аарон. Эльза поставила передо мной выбор: либо она, либо Африка. Так что я уже почти полгода как в разводе. Не у всех такие безропотные супруги. – Ганс посмотрел на Сесиль.

– А ты, Серджио? – спросила та. – Мы, честно говоря, думали, что больше тебя не увидим.

– Ну… – Кажется, тот все еще переживал по поводу террориста-смертника. – Я и не собирался. Но, сеньора доктор, я все думал и думал, и думал. И я вдруг понял, что перестану себя уважать. Как это? Взял и просто сдался. И Лукреция… – Серджио слегка покраснел. – Это моя девушка. Она медсестра – мы с ней познакомились, когда я долечивался от малярии. Лукреция сама хотела поработать волонтером, все расспрашивала меня. И я ей рассказывал. Как оно было рассказывал: про страх, про голод, про убитых людей, про то, как я хотел домой. И вдруг осознал, что хочу вернуться. Уже понимая, что это такое и чем может закончиться. Попробовать еще раз.

Серджио смущенно замолчал.

Ганс медленно кивнул, а потом похлопал его по плечу:

– Наш человек!

– Наш-наш! – улыбнулась Сесиль. – По этому поводу надо будет сегодня вечером выпить. За боевое крещение, так сказать!

– Поддерживаю, – поднял чашку с кофе Аарон. – Только в этот раз мы будем честно пьянствовать!

Сесиль рассмеялась.

– Ты едешь с Гансом, Серджио?

– Да, сеньора доктор! Надо закончить то, что хотел сделать сеньор Юлиус. Людям нужны не только врачи, им нужна и хорошая вода. Нас в этот раз будет целая команда. Сеньор Исаак, говорят, очень хороший специалист!..

Аарон смотрел на сидевших рядом людей, слушал, как они говорят, шутят, смеются… Фанатики. Так сказал Осман Зубейра. Тоже фанатики, просто другие.

На долгое-долгое мгновение Аарону стало горько и хорошо одновременно. Он все еще смеялся или уже вот-вот был готов заплакать? А потом Эрик коснулся его руки:

– Эй, мы уже собираемся. Сейчас Серджио поймает такси.

Аарон кивнул.

– Все хорошо?

– Все просто отлично.

Джунгли ждут.

* * *

Что теперь с Сесиль? С Гансом? С Серджио? Аарон может только надеяться, что они каким-то чудом сумели уцелеть. Все они выживальщики. Все они столько раз входили в джунгли и возвращались.

– Видишь людей? – спрашивает по рации Эрик.

Аарон прикладывает к глазам бинокль. Там, за окулярами, по дороге идут десять, одиннадцать… четырнадцать человек. По нынешним временам огромная группа.

– Что скажешь?

Первая мысль – это чересчур. Слишком много, слишком опасно. Но Аарон присматривается повнимательнее. В группе есть женщины – и они не пленницы. В группе есть несколько афроамериканцев и азиат. Но главное не это. Главное – ребенок на руках у бородатого мужчины, похоже, вожака этих людей.

Аарон наблюдает, как мужчина держит ребенка, как тот вертит головкой, дергает отца за бороду, тянется ко всем остальным. Аарон решает.

– Мы проследим за ними, – отвечает он Эрику.

«Вы – те самые?», обращается Аарон к неведомым людям: «Вы те, кто нам поможет?»

Хороших людей должно быть больше – Аарон в это верит.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Cherchez-vous quelqu'un, monsieur? - Вы кого-то ищете, месье?  
> 2\. MEND - Движение за освобождение дельты Нигера (англ. The Movement for the Emancipation of the Niger Delta, MEND) – нигерийская антиправительственная христианская повстанческая группировка, действующая с 2006 года. Выступает за национализацию нефтяных ресурсов Нигерии. Занимается похищением нефтяников и взрывами трубопроводов.  
> 3\. Боко харам - радикальная нигерийская исламистская организация. Главная цель – введение шариата на всей территории Нигерии и искоренение западного образа жизни. Название переводится с языка хауса как «западное образование запрещено».


End file.
